I Am Here for You
by Cade Welentine
Summary: The story of Elder Price's and Elder McKinley's relationship from its start during their Uganda mission to its untimely end. Set up similarly to "The Last 5 Years".
1. Chapter One: Connor

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's Cade here. This is my first Book of Mormon fanfic, so don't be afraid to be brutally honest with me. Just a note before you read, in this story, each chapter will alternate between Connor and Kevin, with Connor's chapters looking backwards from the end of their relationship and Kevin's chapters looking forward from the start of their relationship. It's sort of like a Last 5 Years sort of thing. Anyways, go ahead and start reading. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter One

**Connor**

Connor sighed as he folded the letter over in his hands. He didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't as if Kevin didn't already know what had happened at his death. It wasn't as if Kevin was even able to read it. He was dead. The dead don't read.

Connor looked at all the bunches of flowers that were delicately placed around the tombstone. He suddenly felt stupid. Why hadn't he brought flowers? Kevin was, after all, his husband. Wasn't that the sort of thing husbands did for each other?

"I should've brought you flowers, Kev, instead of this stupid letter." Connor said out loud. There was no response, just the wind rustling through the leaves on the trees. Connor kicked at the earth beneath his feet.

"I can read you the letter, if you want." he suggested. His response was another rustle of leaves. He sighed and sat down in front of the tombstone. "I, uh, wrote it a couple days ago. I just...had a lot of trouble bringing myself here." He explained, clearing his throat. "Here goes nothing:

Dear Kevin,

I went back to the tree today- you know, the tree where I proposed to you. I went after your...well, you know. Obviously you know. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe.

"And your mother. God, I can't stand your mother. She spent the whole time glaring at me as if the whole thing were completely my fault. If you hadn't met me, none of this would have ever happened. I couldn't let her think that and just sit there. I couldn't leave either.

"Oh, Kevin, why did you have to do this to me?

"Why leave me here all alone?

"Maybe, your mother's right. Maybe it is my fault. If I hadn't suggested going back to Uganda maybe we'd still be living in that stupid, rundown apartment together, talking about how we're gonna fix the place up. Maybe we'd have decided to move and get a house instead. Maybe we'd have talked about having a kid.

"You were always so good with kids. Your eyes would light up when the children in the village would run up to talk to you. You'd spend hours having tea parties with your nieces, instead of talking to the adults. You'd do that, and I'd think: _That's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's the man I want to raise a child with. I don't deserve him, but that's the man I love. _

"We're not going to have that now." Connor paused for a moment, let out a sniffle, then continued.

"Why, Kevin, did you insist on standing up for me? Why couldn't you have let him hit me? It would have been a few punches, maybe a broken arm, easily fixable. Why did you have to say something? Couldn't you have kept your mouth shut for a few minutes?

"But you didn't.

"You couldn't.

"I'm not entirely sure you knew what was happening. You saw the gun, you heard it fire, but you didn't flinch. You didn't make a sound. You just fell back, into my arms, crimson spilling out over your white missionary shirt.

"You had insisted we wear our uniforms. _It'll be funny, Con. _You said. _Besides, how else will the villagers recognize us? They've never seen us in anything else. _

"You stupid, stupid idiot.

"Not the most romantic thing for me to think while you were dying in my arms, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but I didn't know how. In first aid class, they don't teach you what to do when a missionary, or once-missionary, I suppose, gets shot. I got frantic, as you know. _Connor, stop. _You said, weakly placing a hand on mine. As I stared into your brown eyes, still as warm and hopeful as the day I first met you, I realized that I was losing you.

"_Tell me...tell me about our first date. Please. _You asked. _I want to go smiling. I want to go happy. I want to go reminded that I am completely and utterly in love. _And I said: _Sure, hon, whatever you want. _And I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from streaming down. And I started to tell you about how you had held my hand under the table because you didn't want anyone else to be able to share our happiness. You wanted it all for us. The entire time, I felt you slipping away, your heartbeat slowing.

"I saw you smile. _I love you so much, Connor. _The last thing you said before you finally slipped away. Your smile stayed on your face the whole time.

"_I love you too, Kevin. I love you more than you will ever know. _

"Just send me some sign that you're alright, that you're happy- wherever you are. I love you, Kevin. I miss you, Kevin. I need you, Kevin.

With all my Love,

Your Husband,

Connor McKinley-Price."

Connor wiped the tears away from his eyes. He felt like an idiot. He felt like he had fill the silence.

"It was...It was a really nice service." He said quietly. "Arnold...he read something. I think it might've been from _Star Wars, _but it was still really nice. I think you'd have liked it."

He sat for a moment, wiping at his tears.

"I miss you, Kevin." he said finally. He stood, placed the letter on top of the tombstone, securing it with a rock. He took a final look at the stone before heading back to his car.

_Here Lies Kevin McKinley-Price._

_Loving husband and son._

"_Tomorrow is a Latter Day, and I am here for you."_


	2. Chapter Two: Kevin

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was going to wait to put this one up, but I finished editing early and thought, "Why not?" So, here's the first Kevin chapter. Just a reminder, the Kevin chapters start from some point in their Uganda mission and go forward towards his death. I also realized that I did not do a disclaimer last chapter, so, DISCLAIMER: I am, like Arnold, making things up again. Kevin and Connor are not mine, unfortunately. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Two

**Kevin**

Elder Kevin Price needed a break from his fellow elders, which was why he was sneaking off to the big tree outside the mission living quarters. He knew it was breaking the rules to leave the mission center without his companion, Elder Cunningham, but he felt like Heavenly Father would be okay with it just this once. And, in his defense, Elder Cunningham was being particularly clingy and irritating today.

He stepped outside and reached to shut the wooden door behind him, but instead of grasping the cool, if not somewhat rusty, metal of the handle, he felt himself grasping warm flesh. Startled, and afraid of being caught, he turned to see who it was.

"Elder McKinley!" Elder Price stammered. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Elder Price! Hi!" Elder McKinley said, not looking up from his hand, still being firmly grasped by Elder Price.

Awkwardly, Elder Price relaxed his hand and let it fall to his side.

"Anyway," he began.

"Where are you going?" Elder McKinley wondered.

"I, um," Price started, wondering if this were a trap. "I was headed for the big tree. I like to sit there sometimes."

"Fun. Mind if I join?"

"No, sir, not at all."

"You don't have to call me sir, Elder Price."

"Okay." They stood in silence for a moment, before Elder Price turned away from the other Elder and began again in the direction of the tree. The two elders stood for a moment, enjoying the slightly cooler shade provided by the leaves.

"Wow, this is nice. I can see why you like to sit under this tree." Elder McKinley said, not really sure of his words.

"You thought I meant that I sit _under _the tree?" Elder Price laughed. "No, no, Elder McKinley, I sit_ in _the tree."

The other boy laughed nervously, "There's a difference?"

"Yes." Elder Price said, hoisting himself up onto a low hanging branch. "My way is more fun."

"Oh! Be careful, Elder Price. That would be a nasty fall!" Elder McKinley called as he watched the younger boy nimbly scale his way up the tree limbs.

"Oh, I know, Elder McKinley." Elder Price laughed, looking down at the nervous redhead still standing on the ground. "You remember that time I came in all battered and bruised and you asked what happened and I told you I was running from a ferocious giraffe?"

"Yes, of course. I made all the elders stay inside for the rest of the week, until Nabulungi got worried and came looking for Arnold and told me that there were no giraffes near the living quarters."

"I lied. I really fell out of this tree. Now, are you gonna come join me, or do I have to come down and carry you up myself?"

"I'll be up soon!" Elder McKinley called.

Elder Price sighed, positioning himself on the branch and leaning against the trunk. He had come out here because he had wanted to get away from _all_ the other elders, but the district leader wasn't so bad. He was...different from the others. He was certainly very nice. And Kevin liked him an awful lot. Besides, it would be nice to have someone to help him limp back to the hut in case he fell out of the tree again.

"How. Do. You. Do. This. So. Fast. Elder. Price?" The district leader wondered, pausing for a quick breath in between words as he hoisted himself up and over the last few branches.

"I've had a lot of practice. Also, I've been trying to help Elder Cunningham get in shape so he fits into some of the other elders' clothes better-his parents never sent him any more shirts after our suitcases were stolen- so we've started running." Elder Price paused, reconsidering what he had just said. "Well, actually, _I've _started running. Elder Cunningham has started...stumbling."

"Okay." Elder McKinley wheezed as he sat on a branch across from Elder Price. "I'm up. What do we do now?"

"We sit. And we talk. And we stay here for as long as possible. That's usually until Elder Cunningham wakes up from his nap and starts to look for me. I figure we have at least an hour." Elder Price explained, casually glancing at his watch. He did this everyday. It was nice to have a break from his mission partner- a break given to him in part by the tree and in part by his companion's daily, non-regulation naps.

"What do we talk about?" Elder McKinley wondered.

Elder Price smiled, "Whatever we want. I swear not to tell anyone anything that's said here as long as you swear the same."

Elder McKinley wrung his hands. "Mormons don't swear." He said.

"You _know _what I mean." Elder Price retorted.

"Okay. Fine. I swear." The older boy said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, your last name sounds sort of similar to Mickey. McKinley. Mickey." Elder Price giggled. He felt sort of like his little sister's friends did whenever they slept over and he had to walk through the den-the Price family sleepover room of choice- to get something from the kitchen; this something was usually a maple glazed donut. He couldn't figure out why they giggled. He'd always check his clothes and his face to make sure there wasn't anything on them, and there never was. His mother said that giggling was just the way thirteen year-old girls acted when there was an attractive boy in the room. Then he'd blush and roll his eyes, retreating back to his bedroom with his donut safely in hand, subjecting himself to another chorus of giggles.

"Really?" Elder McKinley asked. "That's the kind of top-secret stuff I had to swear never ever to repeat?"

"Fine. You want a secret-off, you've got a secret-off. You go first."

"Hmm...okay, when I was twelve, I helped my friend steal one of his older sister's bras."

"Ha. When I was five I stole a maple glazed donut and blamed it on my older brother."

"Okay. When I was fourteen, I snuck into the girls' locker room."

"Same."

"No. You can't just say 'same'. You have to share another secret."

"Okay, fine. I've never kissed a girl."

"Whoa! Getting crazy over here! Hmm...I was the one who ate Elder Pop Tarts' last package of strawberry flavor."

"Whoa yourself! Stealing from your mission companion! Hmm...The General shoved The Book of Mormon up my..."

"Up your what?"

"Up my...ass."

Elder McKinley nearly died laughing. "O. M. Gosh. For real?"

Elder Price simply nodded, blushing and staring at the ground.

"I guess this makes it my turn." Elder McKinley said nervously. He only had one secret left, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to share it. Elder Price stared at him, hoping he'd get on with his secret. He had been so honest about what the General had done to him, why wouldn't Elder McKinley just say something already?

Elder McKinley took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before saying, "I'm in love with you." He opened his eyes to Elder Price tumbling out of the tree in shock.


	3. Chapter Three: Connor

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I finished chapter three today, so I thought I'd share it with y'all. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Three

**Connor**

Connor laid his hand gently on his husband's face, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw him. He looked so peaceful; his face was smooth and still, his eyes were closed. One could almost believe he was asleep.

"Oh, Kevin..." he whispered, stroking his face slightly.

"Um, Mr. McKinley-Price, sir?" came the meek voice of the funeral director. Connor turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm very sorry to disturb you in your mourning, but we were wondering if you'd take your husband's rings? People aren't usually buried with their jewelry and we like to offer the spouse the chance to remove it themselves."

"Oh. Okay. I'll do it. Thank you." He turned back to Kevin, gently taking one of his hands in his own. It was cold and stiff and Connor almost recoiled at the sensation. This was not Kevin's hand. Kevin's hand was warm and soft. This was just the hand of an unnamed body.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kevin." He tugged first as the engagement ring, a silver band with a Mickey Mouse shaped diamond. It came off without incident. He then moved on to the wedding ring, pulling slightly on the gold band- and band that was slightly too small for Kevin's fingers, a fact Kevin had refused to admit. Connor stopped tugging, took a deep breath and then pulled on it again, twisting slightly until the ring finally popped off.

He stared at the two rings in his hands. His last visible connection to Kevin was gone. A sob overcame him and he could feel two delicate hands on either of his arms.

"Come now, Connor. Let's sit down." It was Nabulungi, a long time friend of Connor and Kevin's, whom they had met on their mission in Uganda.

She led him to a section of three empty chairs in the front row. He sat down in one and could feel her flutter into another. The third, Connor reasoned, must belong to her husband and Kevin's mission companion, Arnold Cunningham.

"W-where's, Arnold?" he asked her, his fist tightly closing around the rings.

"He went to the bathroom. He's very sad and very nervous. He told me he's going to read something but would not let me see it first." She pursed her lips. "I am very nervous. I'm always nervous when he talks in front of people without letting me see what he's written first. I'm always afraid he'll make another Book of Arnold." She and Connor chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Oh, Naba, I just miss him so much." Connor sighed, wiping away the last of this wave of tears.

"I know, Connor. I miss him, too." She said.

"Why do such bad things happen to such good people?"

"I do not know."

"Why does Heavenly Father allow for people to die so young?"

"I do not know."

"Why does Heavenly Father allow the General to cause such pain?"

"I do not know."

"How am I going to live without Kevin?"

"I do not know, but I do know that you will."

"Maybe I should just kill myself."

"Elder McKinley! That is not what Elder Price would have wanted!" She scolded, slipping back into referring to them by their missionary names, something she often did when upset with one of them. "He would want you to go on and have a long, happy life, you know that!"

"I know, Naba, I know." Connor sighed. "Do you think that he'd still be alive if I never told him that I loved him?"

"Connor, why must you ask such questions?"

"I don't know. I need a reason to feel this way. It just...hurts, and I need a reason for the pain."

"The pain is there because you just lost your husband. The pain is there to remind you that it was a relationship worth having."

"Why are you so much smarter than I am, Naba?"

"I do not know. I just am."


	4. Chapter Four: Kevin

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter four. Sorry it's so short, I promise they'll get longer later on. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Four

**Kevin**

Elder Price hit the ground with an audible thud. He groaned, rolling slightly.

"Elder Price! Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Elder McKinley called from the top of the tree.

"I'm okay...ish." Elder Price called back breathily. He was having the scary sensation of having the wind knocked out of you. He knew he just needed to relax and he'd catch his breath, but the more he thought about relaxing, the more he freaked out over being unable to breathe.

"Stay right there." Elder McKinley instructed. "I'll be right down."

Elder Price muttered that he really couldn't go anywhere and then tried to sit up. It hurt, but not nearly as badly as he had thought it would. He straightened his tie, adjusted his name tag and brushed some of the leaves out of his hair.

"Oh...Elder Price, I shouldn't have spooked you like that! I'm sorry." Elder McKinley cried as he rushed to the younger elder's side.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little banged up, but I'll be back to normal in no time. So...um, about your secret?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean you're not going to 'Turn it Off' anymore, when it comes to your gay thoughts, I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. I hadn't really thought about it, actually."

"Okay."

"Do you hate me now, Elder?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because I just admitted that I am gay."

"We've all known you were gay since we've met you."

"What? How?"

"Well, most straight guys don't bring out a rousing tap number when they explain what they do with feelings they shouldn't be feeling."

"Oh. I guess that's true...so you aren't repulsed that another man has romantic feelings for you?"

"No, not particularly."

"You're not afraid I'm going to send you to Hell?"

"Why do you keep asking these questions?"

"I'm nervous, you're the first person I've come out to and I don't want everyone to hate me and-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

"There. Do you understand that I don't hate you now?" Elder Price asked, smirking slightly.

"Loud and clear." Elder McKinley said, staring wide-eyed at the boy in front of him.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to." Elder McKinley spun around in a hazy pirouette. "I'm in love! I'm in LOVE and I don't care who knows it!"

"Whoa, whoa, Elder McKinley. You might not want to yell that so loud." Elder Price said, glancing around nervously.

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, we're Mormon missionaries. Gay and Mormon don't really go together. They aren't peanut butter and jelly. And you know, we're also in Uganda," Elder Price said, not meeting the other boy's eyes.

Elder McKinley cocked his head, "So?"

"Well, being gay is sort of illegal here." Elder Price whispered.

"Oh. Right." Elder McKinley's head dropped. "So what do we do for now then? Do we just act like nothing's going on?"

"No, I don't think so." Elder Price said, looking up and running his hand through his hair, something he rarely did, unless he was really upset. "I mean, we'll have to act that way in front of other people, but we can still have can make this tree our place, I think...I mean if you want this. _Do_ you want this?"

Elder McKinley gasped, "Do I want this?"

"Well, do you?"

Throwing his arms around the other boy's neck, Elder McKinley cried, "YES! I've had the Hell dream every night because I want this!"


	5. Chapter Five: Connor

**Author's Note: Hi, you guys. Guess what I finally did? I made a cover for this story! I racked my brain trying to find something that could sort of sum up this story in an image, and I think a did a halfway decent job. Its supposed to be the wedding picture that is mentioned in this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank kreepinprice for helping me out with the software. Her stories totally rock and you should read them after you finish mine. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Five

**Connor**

Connor wrapped the phone cord around his finger once, then twice, waiting for the ringing to stop. There was still a landline in the McKinley-Price household, a landline with a cord attached to the wall, to boot.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end. Connor's breath caught in his throat and his stomach tied itself into knots.

"Mr. Price? It's Connor, your...son-in-law," Connor said, still unsure of what to refer to himself as with his in-laws.

"Oh, Connor. Hi. How's everything going? How's Kevin?" Mr. Price asked.

"Um, that's why I was calling, actually. Is Kevin's mom there?" Connor wondered nervously.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I think you both need to hear this at the same time." Connor began. "Could you put me on speakerphone, please?"

"Sure, son." Connor could almost hear Mr. Price's smile, and that made his heart break.

"Okay." Connor took a deep breath before continuing. "Mr. and Mrs. Price, I...um...don't really know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll just come out and say it: Kevin's dead."

Through the phone, Connor could hear Mrs. Price's scream. He then heard the sound of other people in the kitchen- probably Kevin's younger siblings, Amy and Matthew.

'How-how did it happen?" Mr. Price asked, his voice strained.

"Well, um," Connor gulped, his throat tightening. "Do you remember how we went back to Uganda?"

"Yes, I do." Mr. Price said weakly.

"Well, we were in the village and General Butt F-ing Naked showed up. We were just trying to help the Africans protect their kids. The General, well, he got mad at me, for being gay, I think, maybe, I don't know. Anyway, he was going to beat me up for whatever reason, but Kevin stood in between us and he stood up for me. And The General doesn't like people getting in his way, so he...um..he shot Kevin, right in the chest. Then he left. Kevin...died in my arms." Connor explained, fighting back tears. "I planned a funeral, too. It's soon. This weekend."

"Did he die happy?" Mr. Price asked suddenly.

"What?" Connor asked, taken aback.

"Did Kevin die happy?"

"Yeah... I mean, I think so... I mean, he died smiling. I talked to him about our first date."

"Th-thank you for...telling us, Connor." Mr. Price said, clearing his throat. "We'll see you this weekend."

"Goodbye, Mr. Price." Connor said, hanging up the phone. He leaned back against the wall, letting more tears fall. All he'd done since he'd returned to the US was cry. He'd cried when he told Arnold. He'd cried when he talked to the funeral director. He'd cried when he got off the plane. He had cried more tears in the past days than anyone had cried in their entire lifetime.

"Get yourself together, Con." he said to himself. "You still have people to call. You've got to go through this a lot more." He sighed, wiped at his eyes and picked the phone up again.

He punched in the numbers for Pop Tarts' house. He imagined how this conversation would go. His mission companion would probably pick up the phone expecting a fun, light-hearted chat, or perhaps an invitation to catch a movie later in the week, but would listen to what Connor said and finally end up bawling his eyes out on his couch with a box of actual Pop Tarts.

"Hey, Connor." Pop Tarts said cheerfully, picking up on the third ring. "What's up?"

"Hi, Pop Tarts." was Connor's weak reply. "I actually have to tell you something."

"What is it? You sound sad, is something wrong?" Pop Tarts pried.

"Something is wrong, and it's why I'm calling." Connor stared at the floor as he said this, kicking aside a pen that must've fallen off the counter.

"Tell me. You can tell me anything, you know." Connor could tell that Pop Tarts was trying to be encouraging, but he didn't find any encouragement in his words.

"Kevin's dead." Connor said simply. He heard Pop Tarts suck in his breath, then the crinkling of plastic.

"He's...dead?" Pop Tarts repeated slowly. "Oh my goodness, Connor, why didn't you call earlier? I'm coming over."

Connor gulped, "No, no, you really don't have to do that." He glanced around the apartment. It had basically been his grieving place and had become a mess because of that. There was a nest of used tissues on the couch, a half eaten tub of ice cream sat melted on the coffee table. Even he was a mess, he realized, glancing in the barely visible bathroom mirror. He hadn't showered since he got back from Uganda and his hair was matted down and greasy.

"I'm coming over." Pop Tarts repeated, more firmly than he had before. "You just lost your husband, you need Pop Tarts, and me."

"Okay...I guess." Connor said meekly, wrapping the telephone cord around his fingers again.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." said Pop Tarts as he hung up the phone. Connor sighed, and hung it back on the hook. He would call the others later.

Connor was grateful to have Pop Tarts. Pop Tarts had always supported him and been by his side, whether he was leading the Uganda mission, coming out or just trying to come up with a good date to take Kevin on.

Connor walked over to the couch, firmly intending to pick up some of his tissue nest, but stopping short upon seeing Kevin and his wedding photograph. They looked so happy. Kevin's hair, of course, was perfect. Connor remembered him spending hours the night before trying to figure out just how to gel it. In the picture, Connor looked like a mess next to Kevin. Not that that was much different from how they normally looked, but Connor had thought he'd looked pretty good that day. Kevin would've been happy regardless, Connor thought, of what Connor looked like, either because it made Kevin look better by comparison or because Connor actually looked good.

"I, uh, let myself in." Connor heard from behind him. He jumped and turned to see Pop Tarts grinning sheepishly and sympathetically and holding up a box of strawberry frosted flavored Pop Tarts. He handed them to Connor. "I know they're your favorite."

"Thanks, Pop Tarts."


	6. Chapter Six: Kevin

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Just thought I'd give y'all a little treat by putting out chapter six early. I think it's kind of cute, despite being a little weird. I was just listening to 'Hasa Diga Eebowai' when I got the idea for this. Anyway, read and review and enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Six

**Kevin**

"I feel bad." Elder Price said as he bit into the corner of a s'mores flavored Pop Tart.

"Why?" Elder McKinley wondered, breaking in half a strawberry Pop Tart and sweeping the crumbs off his legs and onto the the tree branch next to him.

Elder Price gasped, "We stole two boxes of Elder Pop Tarts' Pop Tarts! Even if he doesn't realize, which he _will,_ we're gonna have the Hell dream!"

"So? We've all had the Hell dream. I have it nightly." Elder McKinley raised his eyebrows, and Elder Price realized that the Hell dream was common place for the older boy. He would have it tonight, and every night, and although one could have it every night, one could never get used to it.

"Is that why you wake up screaming every night?" Elder Price asked, taking another bite of his Pop Tart.

Elder McKinley blushed, "You can hear that?" Elder Price nodded, which, in turn, made Elder McKinley blush even more, until he resembled a tomato. 'Jeez, that's so embarrassing!"

"That's embarrassing? Your face is embarrassing! It's redder than your hair." Elder Price laughed.

Elder McKinley threw part of his Pop Tart at the other boy, "Oh, shut up, Elder." Elder Price deflected the chunk. Both boys watched it tumble to ground beneath them, their eyes widening.

"Oh no! That's evidence!" Elder Price whispered.

"Elder Pop Tarts is gonna know we took them now! Or at least know someone took them!" Elder McKinley looked like he wanted to cry. "He's never found out about me taking his Pop Tarts before. He's my mission companion, Elder Price! This isn't what companions do to each other!"

"Calm down, take deep breaths. Maybe we'll get lucky and a bird will eat it?" Elder Price did his best to look encouraging.

"Okay, okay, you're right. You're always right."

"I know."

"Modesty is not something you know, is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind, it's hopeless." Elder McKinley rolled his eyes. Elder Price just sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. The word hopeless was not one that brought up great feelings for him. He had thought his mission was hopeless. He had thought teaching the Africans about Joseph Smith and Mormonism was hopeless. The word hopeless just reminded him that, sometimes, he was wrong.

He thought back to the start of his mission. He had gotten off the bus, had all his belongings stolen and then learned a phrase he didn't really ever want to hear, much less know.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. He'd had an idea. A devilish idea, but an idea.

"You know what they say here when it comes to things that are hopeless?" he asked Elder McKinley.

Puzzled, Elder McKinley replied, "No, what?"

"They just throw their hands up to the sky and shout 'HASA DIGA, EEBOWAI'!" Elder Price had plastered his huge, Mormon smile on his face as he said this.

"Really?"

"Try it, Elder McKinley. Just list off the bad things in your life."

'Well, let's see...I stole from my mission companion and now I'm going to get caught for it."

"Hasa diga, Eebowai!"

"Why don't you list something?"

"We can't go on a date 'til we're back in the States. Hasa diga, Eebowai!"

"Hasa diga, Eebowai!" Elder McKinley was laughing happily. "So, Elder Price, what does that phrase actually mean?"

The younger boy had to stifle giggles. He thought back to the way Mafala Hatimbi had phrased it, then swallowed, prepared to emulate it, minus the African accent.

"Well, let's see. Eebowai means 'God'." Elder Price said. Elder McKinley smiled and nodded. "And hasa diga means 'f you'! So, I guess in English it would be 'f you, God'!"

"WHAT?" Elder McKinley screamed.

"Shh!" Elder Price said through his laughter.

"Wh-why would you say something like that?" Elder McKinley's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Because," Elder Price said, leaning in close to the other boy. "When the world is getting you down, there's nobody else to blame!"

"Elder Price! Please!"

"Relax, McKinley, I'm only joking." He flashed his smile in the direction of the other boy.

"You're not getting off that easy."

"Hasa diga, Eebowai!"

"Elder Price!"

"Will this get me off easy?" Elder Price leaned forward and pressed his lips against the older boy's, running his hand up and down the redhead's back.

Elder McKinley pulled away, smirking, "Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

"You're the worst," Elder Price laughed, giving Elder McKinley a light shove.

"Hey! Don't push me! I'm fragile!"

Elder Price raised his eyebrows, as if accepting a challenge, then pushed the other elder again. As he lost his balance on the branch, Elder McKinley grabbed Elder Price's tie, pulling the younger boy down with him. He landed on the ground with Elder Price on top of him.

"I think we need to find a better hiding spot." Elder McKinley mused. "It seems one of us is always falling out of the one we have now."

Elder Price cried, "Oh, hasa diga, Eebowai!" Elder McKinley smiled, tightening his grip on Elder Price's tie and pulling the younger boy in for kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven: Connor

**Author's Note: Here it is, my sweet weeblewobbles! Chapter Seven! Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Seven

**Connor**

Connor sat in silence on the plane ride back to the US. He did not have a husband to talk to. He did not have a husband at all, not anymore. The seat that should have been filled by the warm, friendly, brunette man he'd fallen in love with now sat empty, longing for a passenger that would never arrive.

Going through customs with Kevin had been a nightmare. Connor had watched in horror as the customs officer searched his husband's remains for anything that could be considered illegal in the US. Then he simply shrugged, laid Kevin back in the rickety wooden box one of the villagers had crafted for him, and pushed them both down the conveyor belt to be put in the cargo hold along with touristy souvenirs and luggage.

Connor had wanted to scream about how there seemed to be no respect for the dead, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that all that would come out would be in sobs. He simply glanced at the wooden box one last time and headed for the terminal.

It was on the plane that Connor was having the hardest time keeping himself together. Everything he saw or heard seemed to remind him of Kevin. When the stewardess had asked if he'd like anything to drink, motioning to her cart, laden with wines and beers, he had instinctively replied with, "Oh, no, thank you. My husband and I don't drink." and received a look of confusion. It looked, to Connor, like the woman wanted to ask why he had mentioned his husband if he was travelling alone, but she simply shrugged and said to let her know if he wanted anything later.

The in-flight movie was even worse. They showed Disney's The Little Mermaid, one of Kevin's favorites. Connor simply swallowed, bit his lip in an attempt to fight the tears and turned the little screen off.

Never again would he and Kevin stay up into the early morning watching marathons of Disney movies. Never again would Connor wake up to hear Kevin singing "Hakuna Matata" in the shower while he washed his hair.

Never again would he wake up to the pleasant surprise of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes the morning after he had had a particularly bad performance. Never again would he meet the man in the Disney-themed ties outside the stage door.

Never again would he spend hours in the Disney Store, wondering if Kevin already had that Little Mermaid t-shirt or if he should get him the plush Mrs. Potts instead, only to wind up getting both. Never again would Connor lie to the woman behind the counter at the Disney Store that he was buying gifts for his six year-old niece and not his twenty-something husband.

_I'll miss walking through Times Square at midnight, or strolling down Broadway just before half hour and I have to get to my show._ Connor thought. _I'll miss holding your hand in line at Starbucks while you order something extremely complicated with more caffeine than even a non-Mormon should have. I'll miss you trying to get me to drink coffee with you by pouring an extra mug. I'll miss staring at you disapprovingly from across the kitchen counter as you sip your sixth mug for the day. But the thing I think I'll miss most of all is how you loved Orlando._

Because never again would he listen to a long-winded rant about how the Epcot center shouldn't be considered an Orlando attraction because all it attracted was boredom, especially when compared to the wonders of the Magic Kingdom.

And, Connor realized with shocking finality, never again would he ever go to Orlando. Going to Orlando without Kevin would just seem wrong.

He could feel the tears brewing behind his eyes. Any minute now, he was going to turn into a sobbing mess, right in the middle of a plane full of people._ Hold your tears in._ He thought._ Don't lose it on the plane. Turn it OFF!_

Thinking of his old mantra only made his feelings worse. It only reminded him of how he had met Kevin. The first day of Kevin's mission, he had come into the living quarters, confused about his feelings towards his mission and God. Connor and the other missionaries had then launched into a huge song and dance number about how Kevin just needed to "Turn it Off" when it came to his feelings.

Back then, that's all Connor had ever done. He was just a scared little boy, trying to hide his growing feelings towards men because everyone had always told him those feelings were wrong. But then along came Kevin, making those feelings stronger, with his good looks and charm, despite his giant ego. Connor grew to lust after him in secret, until that day in the big tree outside the mission quarters. The day he had come out to Kevin and Kevin, in turn, had come out to him.

Connor had never forgotten that day. And he never would.


	8. Chapter Eight: Kevin

**Author's Note: Chapter eight! And cute Arnold stuff! At least, I think it's cute. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Eight

**Kevin**

"I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Elder Cunningham screamed into the brown paper lunch bag that Elder Price had handed him. Elder Price laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, buddy. Just take deep breaths and sit down." Elder Price said comfortingly. He tried to think of how Elder McKinley would handle a situation like this. Elder McKinley was so much better at dealing with panic attacks and people freaking out than Elder Price was, but because of what the panic attack was about-Elder Cunningham's relationship with Nabulungi, Elder McKinley couldn't get involved.

While it was technically against mission rules for Elder Cunningham to be dating Nabulungi Hatimbi, all the other elders wanted them to be together. They were just so sweet as a couple. They had racked their brains for a way to get the relationship to work without the mission president finding out or, if he did find out, a way to get by with minimal damage. They had decided that Elder McKinley, as district leader, must turn a blind eye to couple. That way, if the mission president asked, he could say he had no idea that it was going on, and would therefore get himself and most of the other elders off scott-free. This meant that whenever Elder Cunningham even mentioned it, Elder McKinley was forced to run from the room, his hands over his ears, yelling, "La! La! La! I can't hear you!"

"What are you so nervous about?" Elder Price asked, sitting down on the bed next to his companion.

Elder Cunningham took the paper bag away from his mouth and yelled, "That she's going to say no!"

"I doubt she's going to say no. I mean, didn't she say you were the only guy she'd ever love?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Girls don't refuse marriage proposals from the only guy they'll ever love!"

"But, I'm bad with girls. What if I say the wrong thing?"

"You're not going to say the wrong thing."

"But what if do?"

"You're not going to!"

"How would you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, could you show me how you think you'd do it?"

"You're really pushing your luck here, Arnold."

"C'mon! Please, best friend?"

"Fine!" Elder Price stood up, pushed a piece of his hair back into place, smoothed his shirt, then got down onto one knee.

"Miss Nabulungi Hatimbi," he began. "Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He mimed opening up a ring box and presented it to Elder Cunningham.

"Yes!" Elder Cunningham said, taking the invisible ring and slipping it onto his finger. Elder Price stood up and sat down on the bed.

"Now, you try. Pretend I'm Naba." he explain.

"Um, okay." Elder Cunningham said nervously. He stood up and lowered himself onto one knee, just as his companion had. "Miss Nagasaki-wait no, that's not your name! Miss Necrophilia- no, that's not right either. Ugh! Kevin, can I just call her Naba?" Elder Price nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Okay. I'm starting over. Miss Naba, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Elder Cunningham mimed presenting the ring to Elder Price.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Elder Price said as he took the invisible ring and slid it on his finger.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I just have to remember to call her Naba." Elder Cunningham smiled slightly. "Thanks, best friend."

"You're welcome, pal, it's what I'm here for." Elder Price smiled. "Can I see the ring?"

"The ring?" Elder Cunningham paled.

"Yes, the ring. You did get her a ring, right?"

"Um, I'll be right back. I have to run into town for a while."

Elder Price watched as companion frantically ran from the room. He smiled, then flopped back onto the bed. His companion was going to get a "Yes" from Nabulungi no matter how he asked. She loved him that much.

The only thing Elder Price hoped was that Elder Cunningham would get her name right. For once.


	9. Chapter Nine: Connor

Chapter Nine

**Connor**

"But they're so uncomfortable!" Connor complained as Kevin sifted through the boxes stacked at the back of their closet.

"It'll be funny, Con! Besides, the villagers haven't seen us in anything else. How will they recognize us if we wear normal clothes?" came Kevin's muffled response. "Hey!"

"'Hey!' What?" Connor wondered, crossing the bedroom to pull comforter up to the pillows, something Kevin rarely did.

"I found the underwear!" Kevin called back happily.

"I am _not _wearing the underwear." Connor cried. He straightened the pillows, flipping Kevin's over to hide the drool stain. "Also, you need to stop sleeping with your mouth open. We're running out of pillow covers."

"I can't help it! Plus, you could just _wash _the ones I drool on, instead of throwing them out." Kevin protested, climbing out of the closet.

"No. I'm afraid I'll accidentally use one of them if I do that." Connor explained, glancing down at what Kevin had managed to pull out of the boxes.

In his hands, Kevin held two pressed, slightly yellowed, white short-sleeved button down shirts. He handed the smaller one to Connor.

"At least try it on?" he begged. Connor rolled his eyes, but pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Fine, but only if you put yours on, too."

"Of course." Kevin replied, taking off his own shirt, and replacing it with white button down. He looked at himself in the standing mirror and smiled. There were fade spots from where his black tie and nametag once sat.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning to face Connor.

"Hmm. Fine. Couldn't we just get new shirts, though? These are kind of dingy."

"No! It's not authentic!"

"Fine. Go find the rest of the outfit, I'm going to go print out our plane tickets for tomorrow."

Kevin flashed one of his famous, giant smiles and disappeared back into the closet.

Connor did not see his husband until hours later, when Kevin triumphantly emerged from the closet with a single cardboard box.

"I did it! I did it! You may now shower me with incredible gifts and trips to Orlando! Where's Oprah? Maybe I can get a free car!" Kevin said, placing the box on the bed next to Connor, who was channel surfing.

All Connor said in response was, "You aren't very funny, Kevin."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you, too." Kevin replied. "Anyway, I found our missionary uniforms."

"Hurray!" Connor sarcastically cheered.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is surprisingly not infectious." Kevin pulled out two matching pairs of black pants, one pair a bit shorter than the other, and laid them on the bed. He then pulled out two identical ties in the same shade of black, along with two black, rectangular nametags, laying those next to the pants. He reached into the box once again and pulled out the white short-sleeved button downs he had found earlier and laid them on the bed with everything else.

Connor sat up and picked up one of the name tags, raising his eyebrows as he read it.

"Well, Elder Price, it's been awhile." he stuck out his hand for Kevin to take.

"It sure has, Elder McKinley." Kevin said, shaking Connor's hand enthusiastically. "Ready to go out and spread the word of Heavenly Father?"

"You bet." Connor smiled, shaking his head. "Now, are you gonna join me for _Hoarders _or what?'

"_Hoarders _is on? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kevin cried, quickly piling the missionary uniforms back into the box. He placed the box on the floor in front of the night stand and climbed into the bed next to Connor.

Connor snuggled in close to his husband, resting his head on Kevin's chest. He could feel Kevin's hand stroke his hair.

"Oh my god! Blow the house up! Just blow the house up!" Kevin screamed at the TV. "Do not send the rats to the _HUMANE SOCIETY_! They are _RATS! _Who is going to adopt a _FERAL RAT?_"

Connor turned his head to look at Kevin, whose eyes were wide with horror. "Kevin, chill out."

"BLOW THE HOUSE UP!" Kevin screamed.

"You're gonna get the neighbors to call the cops."

"There is nothing in there worth saving! The rats live in everything! Just blow the house up!"

"That's it! We're changing the channel!"

"What? NO! I wanna find out what they do to the rat house!"

"We can watch if you stop screaming at the TV."

"Fine. Oh my God! They're giving CPR to rat named Blossom!"

"Kevin..."

"But, they're giving CPR to rat!"

"Kevin."

"Fine, I'll stay quiet."

The two watched in silent horror as the rat was pronounced dead and the hoarder woman burst into tears.

"They're rats, lady. Get over it!" Kevin whispered.

"Kevin, I thought you'd said you'd stay quiet?" Connor asked.

"I didn't think quiet extended to whispering. What's quieter than whispering?"

"Silence."

"You are the worst, Connor McKinley-Price. Absolutely the worst."

"If I'm so bad, how come you married me then?"

"Because you're the only person, besides Arnold, who can put up with me."

"Exactly. Don't go hurting the only friend you've got, Mister."

"I won't." There was a beat of silence. "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Um, I think the flight leaves at 5:30."

"So, we've got, like, seven hours to kill, right?"

"Right. Why are we talking about this?"

"Because,"

'Because why?"

"Because I want to know how many more _Hoarders _episodes I can fit in before we leave."

"Of course. Here I was, thinking I might get romanced a little tonight. But, nope. We're gonna watch _Hoarders _instead."

Kevin clicked the TV off and smiled, "Your idea sounds a little more fun."


	10. Chapter Ten: Kevin

**Author's Note: Last chapter in Uganda for a while, you guys. Say goodbye, but don't worry, we'll be back soon. :) Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Ten

**Kevin**

Elder Price took a final look around the room he had called his own for the past two years. It looked bare and empty now; Arnold's socks were all picked up and packed away. Cans of hairspray no longer littered the top of the dresser. The beds were neatly made; the pillows were straight. Looking at the room now, Elder Price was the only thing out of place. This wasn't his and Arnold's room anymore; this was some future missionaries' room now.

Elder Price sighed, then lifted the handle of his suitcase, tipping it so it would roll. He walked into the common area to find Elder Cunningham waiting with all of the other elders.

"We're gonna miss you guys so much!" Elder Neeley gushed as Elder Price took his place next to Elder Cunningham.

Elder Zelder chimed in with an enthusiastic, "Yeah! Give our best to Elders McKinley and Pop Tarts, if you see 'em." The two most senior elders had already left their mission a few months before, being one of the few pairs of companions not to request an extension. Elders Price and Cunningham had been among the other pairs.

"Naba wants me to tell you guys to make sure you keep an eye on her father, just to make sure nothing bad happens to him." Elder Cunningham said quietly.

"Of course we will. Why wouldn't we?" Elder Schrader asked, placing a gentle hand on Elder Cunningham's shoulder. "Just watch out for her, alright? She's not gonna be used to the big cities and everything that's back in the states."

Elder Price glanced nervously at the clock on the wall. He cleared his throat, shuffling awkwardly in place.

"C'mon, Elder Cunningham. We need to get going, we still have to pick up Naba, after all." he was trying his best to sound positive, but he was having trouble keeping himself together. He was going to miss this part of his life. One could not simply live somewhere for two years and then leave it behind as if nothing had ever happened after all.

"Right." Elder Cunningham sniffled slightly.

"Goodbye, everyone." Elder Price said, staring at the floor as he opened the door.

There was a sad chorus of, "Goodbye, Elder Price."s, and Elder Price had to swallow in order to keep his emotions down.

"I'll make sure to write." he said finally, walking through the door with Arnold in tow. They made it to the big tree, the same tree in which Elders Price and McKinley had shared countless stolen kisses and countless stolen packages of Pop Tarts, discussing their futures and hopes and dreams.

"Um, hold up a minute, Arnold." Elder Price said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Swiss-army knife- technically against the rules, but it made him feel safer, especially after his incident with the General. He quickly etched his initials- KP- and Elder McKinley's- CM- with a plus sign between them. He surrounded the whole etching with a heart. It was childish, but he wanted there to be some symbol of what the two had shared, and that both of them had been there.

"Is 'CM' your girlfriend back in the US?" Elder Cunningham asked, squinting at what his companion had just carved.

"Uh," Elder Price began. "Something like that."

"You never told me you had a girlfriend before. How could you not tell me?" Elder Cunningham was being a little too inquisitive for the other elder's tastes.

"I, uh, didn't tell you because I don't have a girlfriend back in the US." Elder Price said nervously as he folded his knife up and stuck it back in his pocket.

"If you don't have a girlfriend then who is 'CM'?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You bet."

Elder Price sighed deeply, he closed his eyes then opened them again, trying mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Connor before. He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect.

"CM is Elder McKinley." Elder Price whispered.

"For real?" Elder Cunningham gasped. Elder Price nodded. "Oh my gosh! You two are so cute together! How could you not tell me?"

"You're the first person I have told, actually. Consider yourself special."

"Oh, I do."

Elder Price chuckled. "C'mon, lets go get Naba."

The duo walked together in silence until they reached the outskirts of the village. Elder Price froze.

"You really can't tell _anyone_, Arnold. Not even Naba." he said, wringing his hands. Elder Cunningham cocked his head in confusion.

"But, Naba wouldn't be mean about it or anything. She'd think its sweet."

"I know, but...Elder McKinley and I could..." Elder Price searched for the right phrasing. "We could get in a lot of trouble for what we did. Besides, I don't think he wants it spread around. I'm not sure if he'll even acknowledge what we had when you and I get back."

Elder Cunningham stood for a moment, searching his companion's face, looking for a trace of its usual confidence.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone until you're ready, best friend." He smiled in a futile attempt to make Elder Price feel better.

"Thanks, pal." Elder Price continued into the village. The pair were greeted by a few of the villagers they had come to be friends with.

"We'll miss you, Elders!" came the cry of one woman, holding her infant to her shoulders as she wrestled with her laundry. Elder Price felt a pang of guilt for not helping her. He knew he couldn't, they had to keep moving, but he couldn't shake his feelings. He never could "turn it off" quite like any of the other elders.

"Thank you!" Elder Cunningham cried. "We'll miss you, too!"

Then the two heard, in a clear, beautiful voice, a cry of, "Arnold!" Off in the distance stood Nabulungi, waving her arms and carrying a small backpack.

"Naba!" Elder Cunningham ran towards her, his suitcase kicking up dust as it rolled along the dry, dirt roads.

Every time the couple met, they acted as if they were being reunited after being apart for months, instead of just a few hours. Elder Price found it both incredibly sweet and incredibly annoying.

"Are you ready, Naba?" Elder Price asked, flashing her one of his signature smiles.

"Almost. I just have to say one final goodbye to Baba." she said, smiling just as widely and brightly as Elder Price did. She quickly ducked inside her hut. There was some muffled talking, then silence. She returned, her eyes slightly red.

"Okay." She said. "I am ready." She threw the backpack on over her shoulder then linked her arms with Elder Cunningham and Elder Price on either side of her. The three walked down the long road to the bus station, eagerly awaiting their futures in America.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Connor

**Author's Note: This is quite possibly one of my favorite chapters I've ever written for anything. Ever. I love writing about Kevin's family because they're, like, insane. Especially Matthew. I've been looking forward to posting this chapter ever since I've written it. So, I hope y'all enjoy! **

**-Cade**

Chapter Eleven

**Connor**

"So, Matthew, how was your mission?" Connor asked. He was awkwardly attempting to make small talk with Kevin's siblings, an attempt that was not going well.

Kevin's younger sibling's eyes lit up, "It was great! The people were so nice!"

"You went to France, right?" Connor asked. Matthew simply nodded.

"So, Connor," Kevin's older sister, Katelyn, began. "Kevin tells me that you're in a Broadway show."

"I am. I'm, um, in a revival of _The Drowsy Chaperone_. I play the Man in Chair." Connor ran his hand through his hair, staring at the glass of ice water sitting on the table in front of him. He glanced up, looking into the glazed over expressions on the faces of all of Kevin's siblings, except for little Amy, who desperately wanted to be an actress.

"For real?" Amy asked, pulling back the chair next to Connor's and sitting down in it. Her eyes were bright, as bright as Matthew's had been when he discussed his mission.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Maybe you could come see it sometime, you could stay with Kev and me." Connor suggested. "You know, when you get a break from school."

Amy scoffed, "School. I _wanted _to go to an arts school in New York, but Mom said, 'You're going to BYU to study something _practical_ and that's that! Do you want to wind up like your brother?'" The twenty-three year-old rolled her eyes. "She says stuff like that all the time when Kevin's not around. She uses him as an example. She's scared Matthew so bad that he holds his breath when we drive past a Starbucks. He's...honestly, he's like Kevin before he went on his mission. Of course, in her eyes, it's like getting the old, perfect Mormon version of Kevin back, so she loves it and he keeps it up. He's sometimes worse than Kevin was. It's infuriating. I like the new Kevin."

As if on cue, Katelyn's two daughters burst into the room, clad in their Cinderella dress-up gowns, their plastic shoes clacking on the linoleum. Kevin trailed after them, a purple feather boa strung around his neck. He was panting and laughing at the same time, pausing to catch his breath at the counter.

One of the girls stopped, turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Uncle Kevin, c'mon. You're gonna make us late for the tea party!" she cried.

"You go on ahead, Suzie. Uncle Kevin needs to take a break for a minute." Kevin panted, waving the small girl off.

Connor watched as Kevin's older brother, Jack, took Kevin in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Hey, little brother. Sit down. Want me to grab you a coffee? How 'bout a donut?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Hey! I apologized for the donut thing, did I not?" Kevin wondered, trying to smooth his hair back into place.

Jack shrugged, "You did."

"Then. Stop. Bringing. It. Up." Kevin said, playfully punching his brother on the arm with each word.

Katelyn sighed, throwing her hands into the air exasperatedly, "Would both of you just stop? Kevin, come join the adults in conversation." Connor, upon hearing this order, perked up. He'd finally have an ally in this conversation, one that didn't either secretly despise him or want to only hear about his acting career.

"Actually, Kates, I have a tea party to attend. I really must be going." Kevin said, tossing one end of his boa over his shoulder, pointing his nose in the air and joining his nieces in the dining room.

Connor deflated. He was alone again. Left to fend for himself among the wild, raving, smiley Mormon Price children.

"Amy," Matthew said dryly from across the table. "Could you please go put on a sweater? Your outfit is...immodest." The boy straightened his tie; he still hadn't given up his missionary uniform.

Connor looked at Amy. She wasn't wearing anything that revealing, she just had on a tank top. It had thick straps. Sure, it may have been cut a little lower than a good Mormon girl should have had it, but it was far from immodest.

Amy opened her mouth to protest, then shut it, rising from her seat and trudging out of the kitchen, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Why do you always have to do stuff like that, Matt?" Jack complained. "Now she'll be crushed for the rest of the day!"

"It's not my fault she chooses to dress that way." Matthew shrugged.

"I really didn't see anything wrong with it." Connor chimed in. This earned him a death glare from Matthew.

"Of course _you _wouldn't." Matthew seethed. Connor shrunk back in his chair. "Your kind doesn't look at women like that."

"_My kind_?" Connor asked, incredulous.

"Matthew. Den. Now." Jack ordered angrily. Matthew rolled his eyes by obliged his eldest brother's wish. Connor stared after Jack and Matthew, then at his glass of water. The ice had begun to melt by now.

Katelyn laid her hand gently over his. He looked up at her.

"Don't take what he said to heart, Connor." she said. "He's had the hardest time...adjusting to the new Kevin. Kevin was his hero, the kid that everyone in town loved, and then when Kevin came back, he was so different and Matthew didn't know what to do. Mom won't say anything because he's the baby. Gosh, he can be cruel, though. Just... ignore him. The rest of us love you."

"Really? I thought you all hated me!" Connor blurted, unsure of where his words were coming from.

"Hate you? Why would we hate the man that Kevin loves?" Katelyn laughed.

"Well, because I'm a _man_." Connor said.

"Connor, my parents were so relieved when he brought _you _home to dinner after he came out that they no longer cared you were a guy. They were so worried he was shacking up with some sixty year-old, Satanist biker that as soon as you came in, the same age, clean cut _and _Mormon, all their fears flew out the window and they haven't been happier. They like you more than they like my husband." Katelyn laughed and Connor smiled.

"Go. Now." Jack said from the doorway, dragging Matthew by his tie.

"Fine. Let go of my tie." Matthew grumbled. He cleared his throat and turned to face Connor. "Connor, I am so very sorry for how I behaved towards you earlier. My comments were uncalled for and should not have been directed towards anyone, but especially not my brother-in-law. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Apology accepted, Matthew." Connor said, more out of politeness than anything else.

"There. I'm done." Matthew said, turning to Jack.

"Not quite. You still have to talk to Amy." Jack said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ugh! Fine!" Matthew groaned and stomped out of the kitchen. Jack sighed and sat down next to Katelyn.

"Our brother is going to be the death of me." he said, rubbing his temples.

"He's going to be the death of all of us." she corrected.

"I hope you don't take anything he says too seriously," Jack said to Connor. "He means well, really. He just hasn't learned how to take what he means and put it into actions and words."

"I don't know why he's acting out so much today. Usually he keeps most of the comments to himself. And he usually lets Amy slide with a shirt like that." Katelyn commented.

"He's acting out for the same reason he acted out so much at Kevin's wedding: he's seeing what he considers faults in his hero." Jack said cryptically. "Whenever he's around Connor, he's forced to deal with the fact that his brother isn't how he thought he was. He's different. You know that Matthew doesn't deal with change well. By the time he came back from his mission, he had just gotten used to France." Jack growled under his breath. "It doesn't change the fact that sometimes, I wish I could just wring his little neck with that stupid tie."

The three of them heard whistling coming from the doorway. Matthew entered, smiling to himself. Amy walked in behind him not long after, staring at the ground. She had traded her tank top for a parka, something that Matthew apparently considered to be a good thing.

Kevin entered through the doorway on the other side of the kitchen as Matthew sat down.

"Why is Amy dressed like she's moving to Alaska?" Kevin asked, cautiously removing the purple feather boa from around his neck and setting down on the granite countertop.

"Our idiot brother told her that her tank top was immodest." Jack said. He shot an icy glare at Matthew. "I thought you'd gone to apologize." Matthew shrugged.

Katelyn piped up, "Did the girls go to sleep, Kev?"

"Oh, yeah. They're out like lights." Kevin smiled, crossing the kitchen and taking the seat next to Connor.

Connor took this time to look at all the people surrounding him. He got the uncomfortable feeling of being out of place. Here he was, surrounded by five people who all shared the same nose, all shared the same skin tone and could have been the stock picture of a family that comes in the frame when you buy it, and he knew that he was not one of them. Not really. His last name could have the hyphen and Price tacked on at the end, but that didn't make him any more of a Price, the same way Kevin having McKinley and the hyphen added to front of his name didn't make him any more of a McKinley.

"Con, are you okay?" Kevin asked, slipping his fingers between Connor's and shaking Connor from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Connor smiled.

"We can go if you want." Kevin whispered in Connor's ear. "I know how being around my family makes you feel." The two locked eyes for a minute, Connor watching as Kevin searched his face. None of the other Price children took any notice of them, they were too busy chatting amiably with each other.

Kevin broke away first from their eye contact. He pretended to look at his watch.

"Oh! Would you look at the time!" he cried, standing up. "We have to get going, Kates, Con's got a show tonight. He can't be late. Thanks so much, sis!"

The came a chorus of "Bye, Connor"s and "Bye, Kevin"s as the two made their way through the dining room and to the front door. Katelyn trailed behind them.

"Come back soon, Kev. We miss you." she said sweetly as Kevin opened the door. Connor could see a flash of guilt in his husband's eyes.

Kevin smiled and said, "I will."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Kevin

**Author's Note: I've been on sort of an update spree this weekend because I have a lot of the chapters prewritten. I don't know if the number of updates is good or bad, so feel free to let me know. Also, we get to see corny Kevin in this chapter, so I love it. It's Connor and Kevin's first date. Read and review and, as always, enjoy.**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twelve

**Kevin**

Kevin had never felt so nervous in all his life. His palms were sweaty and his tie felt too tight. He was angry that he couldn't get his hair to sit just right, a single sort-of curl fell over his forehead.

He looked around the nearly empty restaurant for any sign that Connor was there. He caught a glimpse of auburn hair in the front window and found himself sitting up a little straighter.

"Kevin!" Connor cried happily when he spotted the boy waiting for him.

"Connor!" Kevin cried back. He stumbled a little, shocked when Connor came in for a hug.

"Gosh, I missed you so much!" Connor said into Kevin's shoulder.

"I missed you, too." Kevin said, patting Connor's back slightly. He was unsure of what to do. He'd never had a hug last this long before with anyone. "Do you, um, want to go to a table?"

Connor let go, smiling.

"Sure." He said. Connor walked to the podium and whispered something to the hostess. She grinned and nodded, taking two menus from the pocket on the side. She led Kevin and Connor to a table in the middle of the dining room. The hostess laid the menus down with a flourish and smile. Connor thanked her as Kevin pulled the chair out for him.

"Connor," Kevin gestured to the seat. Connor smiled and took the seat.

"Thanks, Kev." he said as Kevin took the seat across from him.

"So, um, what was that whole thing with the waitress?" Kevin asked, scooting his chair forward slightly.

"Oh!" Connor laughed. "I work here, actually. I'm trying to save up enough money to move to New York City and try to make it as an actor."

"You work here?" Kevin asked. "I'm sorry. We could've gone somewhere else. It's just...it's the nicest restaurant in town."

Connor smiled, "I don't mind really, anywhere with you is better than anywhere without you. I've been waiting for this date ever since our first kiss underneath that big tree in Uganda."

"Same." Kevin laughed. Connor shook his head.

"No. You can't just say 'same', you have to come up with your own sweet thing to say." Connor reached across the table, grabbing Kevin's hand. Kevin brightened with his touch.

"Okay. I've got it." he said. "Let's hold hands under the table."

"What? Why?" Connor asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No, of course not." Kevin cried. "I just don't want anyone to share our happiness."

"Kevin, there's no one here!"

"I don't want anyone to even have the _chance _to be able to share our happiness."

Connor laughed, taking his hand off of Kevin's and placing it underneath the table. Kevin put his under the table and clumsily fumbling for the other boy's hand. His hand grazed it and he grasped it, making Connor smile.

"I've missed you." Connor said again.

"I've missed you too." Kevin smiled. "I want to hear about everything you've been up to."

"What's there to hear about?" Connor shrugged as he said this, tightening his grip around Kevin's hand slightly. "I haven't really had time to do anything exciting. I mean, I came home, moved back in with my parents and got a job here. I've just been waiting for you to get back."

Kevin nodded. There was one question he desperately wanted to know the answer to, but he wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. He didn't want to make Connor feel uncomfortable, but he also didn't want to skirt around the issue like it was nothing. He decided the best course of action would be to be direct.

"Have you-have you come out to your parents yet?" Kevin inquired. He felt Connor's hand fall from his and watched as Connor leaned back in his seat slightly, placing the hand that Kevin once grasped out on the table.

"Wul, no. Not yet." Connor said, his face flushing. "I mean, I've been dropping hints...sort of. I've been saying things like: 'I met a really wonderful person back in Uganda.' and 'I think I might love that person.' When my parents ask if that person is still there, I tell them yes, but that they're coming home in a few months and I'd really like for them to meet the person. I've just conveniently left the gender unspecified. Have you? Have you come out, I mean?"

"Yeah, I have. They actually reacted better than I expected. I mean, they don't understand it and they're a little disappointed, but they're accepting this... But back to your avoidance tactic, does this mean you want me to meet your parents?" Kevin asked, confused. He wouldn't know what to expect from meeting Connor's parents, or anyone he was romantically involved with's parents. He had never reached the meet the parents stage in a relationship with a girl, much less a relationship with a man.

Connor sighed, "It's probably best if you don't. I'll tell them tonight. I'll just come right out and say it. I have enough money saved up to get by for now if they react badly...which they will."

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Kevin asked, placing his hand protectively over Connor's.

Connor shook his head, "No. I'll be fine. Besides, you have a lot of Disney movies to watch and a lot of daydreaming about and googling of Orlando to do." Kevin laughed at this.

"I do, don't I?" he asked, flashing a smile at the other boy. He let out a wistful sigh, pushing the curl of hair off his forehead. It stubbornly returned to its resting place in his forehead's center. He said, "You know, I really wanted to have my mission in Orlando before. But now, I'm glad I didn't. I mean, my mom tells me that Heavenly Father doesn't make mistakes and that everything He does, He does for a reason. I didn't know what the reason was before, but I think I do now." Kevin smiled. "I think He wanted me to meet you."

"You have quite a knack for knowing just what to say." Connor breathed. "You must've charmed a lot of girls in high school."

"Oh, I did." Kevin grinned. "But you're special."

"Oh, am I now?" Connor raised an eyebrow to this.

"Yes, you are." Kevin leaned across the table, his tie dipping into his glass of ice water, and gave Connor a huge kiss, right in front of everyone and simply not caring who could share their happiness.

"Do you want to be my date to Arnold and Naba's wedding?" Kevin asked when the two broke apart. Connor grinned.

"I'd be honored to. You know, I'm the maid of honor." Connor sounded quite pleased with this fact.

"Naba does know that the maid of honor is supposed to be a girl she's very close to, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she knows. But, she said that because Asmeret can't come out here for the wedding, _I _was the next best thing." Connor smiled proudly.

"Then I propose a toast." Kevin said, raising his glass of water in the air. "To the best man and the maid of honor at our best friends' wedding!" The two boys clinked glasses and took the customary sip. Kevin grimaced at the taste of his water.

"I think my mom's been starching my ties." he said as his nose wrinkled.

"You are so weird." Connor said laughing, then going in for another kiss.

"Yes." Kevin said before obliging Connor's display of affection. "I'm the weird one."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Connor

Chapter Thirteen

**Connor**

Connor was jolted awake by the sound of his husband crashing to the floor and letting out a horrified scream. He sat upright and leaned over Kevin's side of the bed. Kevin was laying on the floor, looking paler than Connor did on most days. The younger man's eyes were wide with horror and seemed to be searching his surroundings for something.

"Kevin, honey, are you okay?" Connor asked, watching Kevin visibly relax at the sound of his voice.

"I-I had the Hell dream." Kevin whispered, sitting up. Connor moved back to his side of the bed, making room for Kevin. Kevin slowly climbed off the floor and sat on the bed.

"Do you- do you want to talk about it?" Connor asked, cautiously laying his hand on Kevin's knee.

"It was just...so real." Kevin said softly, burying his face in his hands.

Connor felt didn't know what to say or do to make Kevin feel better. He himself had had the Hell dream many times, but that didn't mean he could really relate to Kevin. The dream was different for everyone.

"They were hiding you, and they kept telling me to open doors, saying that you were behind one of them. They technically weren't lying, because you were because you were behind all of them, but you were always dead. You had always been killed in some horrible way." Kevin stammered. "It was horrifying. And then Jesus showed up and he called me a dick. I can't believe Jesus called _ME_ a _DICK!_"

Connor blinked. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Jesus in his dreams before, and Jesus certainly never called Connor a dick.

Connor gently leaned forward and pushed Kevin's hair back. He ran his hand down the side of Kevin's face, cupping the brunette's chin in his palm. He lifted Kevin's head to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me." Connor said softly. "You are not a dick." He thought he could see the slightest hint of a smile flash across Kevin's face.

"I know." Kevin whispered. "But it sure feels true when Jesus says it." Kevin looked away. Connor could tell that there was something else that Kevin wanted to say, but they both stayed silent.

"Do you-do you want to try to go to sleep again?" Connor wondered, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.

"No." Kevin sighed. "I think I'm going to stay up for at least a little while longer. I might go watch The Little Mermaid. You can go back to bed if you want."

It felt, to Connor, as if someone had thrown a ticking bomb through their window and whether or not the bomb would go off depended upon whatever he said next. There was no answer that pleased both he and Kevin. Kevin was, understandably, secretly hoping that his husband would join him in watching his favorite movie. Connor, on the other hand, was, understandably, hoping for another few hours of sleep.

Connor's eyes met with Kevin's once again. He tried reading them the way Kevin always seemed to be able to do for him.

"You know what?" Connor asked, trying to give a small smile.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I think I might just join you for the movie." Connor shrugged. "I mean, why not?"

Kevin smiled, "Do you really want a list of reasons of why shouldn't join me?"

"No, because then they'll just make me want more sleep." Connor groaned. In his head, however, Connor had already started just such a list:

1. Tomorrow was a Matinee Saturday and those were always hard on him.

2. He had to talk to the stage manager about using one of his personal days next week so he and Kevin could visit Kevin's siblings. The stage manager was always a headache.

"Connor? You coming?" Kevin asked from the doorway to their bedroom, shaking Connor from his thoughts. Connor couldn't remember Kevin even getting off the bed, much less crossing the room. "It's okay if you want to sleep more. I know you have two shows tomorrow."

Connor smiled, "No. I'm coming. You can start without me, though. I'm gonna just go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." Kevin murmured, turning his back on Connor and heading in the direction of the den.

Connor hugged his knees to his chest, just thinking for a moment. He felt he was so incredibly lucky in that moment, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because there was a slightly shaken, handsome man waiting to watch a Disney musical with him in the next room. Maybe it was because that handsome man wore a ring on his finger, a ring that matched the one Connor wore on his finger, a set of rings that signified they belonged to each other. Or maybe it was because that handsome man loved Connor just as much as Connor loved him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Kevin

**Author's Note: It's Arnold and Naba's wedding, you guys! I think it's adorable, but you, dear reader, can be the judge of that. I hope you enjoy, and of course, feel free to review. It's always appreciated! **

**-Cade**

Chapter Fourteen

**Kevin**

Kevin looked his best friend up and down, scrutinizing every detail of Arnold's outfit. Seeing an imperfection, Kevin reached out and straightened the bowtie that adorned Arnold's neck.

"There." Kevin said, stepping back. He gave Arnold a final once over. "I think you are all set. How're you feeling?"

Arnold shuffled his feet slightly. "I feel a little nervous." he replied. "I mean, marriage is a big commitment, isn't it? But it also feels so small and insignificant. Like, is anything really gonna change with me and Naba now? Sure, her last name'll be the same as mine and we can have kids without my parents getting all freaked out cuz we aren't married, but what's really changing?"

"You, sir, can take something that's supposed to be so romantic and turn it into something that sounds so trivial." Kevin whined. "You should be happier. Think of it as a chance to declare your undying devotion to each other in front of all your closest friends and family! You are going to stand up there and tell me and Connor and your mom and dad just how much you love Naba. You love her so much that you're willing to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I liked that you used the term 'closest friends and family', especially cuz I only know like a tenth of the people out there. My mom invited a lot of her friends." Arnold commented.

Kevin flashed one of his signature smiles before clapping Arnold on the back.

"C'mon, pal." he said. "Let's go and get you married."

Arnold smiled back at his best friend, "LET'S DO THIS!"

...

To Kevin, it seemed that the whole wedding was simply a blur. He was standing behind Arnold along with the other groomsmen- most of whom Arnold didn't really know- and then came the bridesmaids, or rather, bridesman. Connor led the way for himself. Nabulungi, in Kevin's opinion, had had some sense when she chose her bridesmaids. She'd only picked the one person she knew, politely declining Arnold's mother's offer to help her choose them.

The whole church watched as Connor took his spot at the altar, then set down his bouquet and sprinted back the way he came. Arnold and Kevin exchanged glances of mild confusion.

The doors at the back of the church swung open at that moment, the bridal march began to be plunked out on the old organ. Nabulungi stood in between the two open doors, looking like a Disney princess in her long wedding dress. It looked like Cinderella's wedding dress, the same full skirt and simple neckline. It was a style which Kevin approved of.

She smiled at Connor, and the two linked arms. The wedding march became steadier as the two made their way towards the altar. They took their respective places, Connor winking at a slightly jealous Kevin.

As the ceremony began, Kevin couldn't help but fade in and out of varying stages of paying attention. Sometimes, he was quite focused, hanging on Arnold's every word, trying to make sure Arnold didn't make a fool of himself. Other times, such as when Nabulungi began to speak, he zoned out or shared stolen smiles with Connor.

"Do you, Arnold Patrick Cunningham take this woman, Nabulungi Mangeni Hatimbi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. This question brought Kevin back into focus.

"I do." Arnold grinned.

"Do you, Nabulungi Mangeni Hatimbi, take this man, Arnold Patrick Cunningham, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Nabulungi smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The entire church applauded as Arnold and Nabulungi shared a modest kiss. They held hands as they ran down the aisle together, smiling wider than anyone, even Kevin, could.

"That was really beautiful." Connor whispered in Kevin's ear as they followed the newlyweds out of the church. "Don't you think so?"

"It was nice," Kevin replied with little committal. Connor smacked the other boy playfully with his bouquet.

"You're so unromantic." Connor whined.

"I've just been spending a lot of time with Arnold. He doesn't really get the whole romance thing." Kevin said in his defense. It was futile, however, and Connor smacked him again, flower petals falling everywhere on the church steps.

One of Arnold's cousins looked at them disgustedly, though Kevin wasn't sure if it was because they were gay and all of Arnold's family was still very Mormon, or if it was because this girl was a tree-hugger and Connor appeared to be hurting the flowers in his hands. Kevin hoped for the latter, a hope slightly backed up by the fact that the girl was wearing a dress made of hemp.

"C'mon, Connor, let's go. I want cheap, badly cooked steak and a piece of a fancy looking cake." Kevin groaned, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve and leading him to the car they had come in.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on...or don't. I don't mind either way." Connor smiled.

"Ha ha. Very funny. The shirt is staying on until I get home tonight, so, sorry. You are out of luck." Kevin replied.

"You, my wonderfully handsome friend, are no fun." Connor whined.

"'Wonderfully handsome', huh?" Kevin asked, giving the other boy a smile and opening the car door for him. "That's a new one."

"Well, just try to keep it from going to your head, it doesn't need to get any bigger." Connor advised, rolling his eyes as he climbed into the car.

"My head is not big." Kevin protested. He shut Connor's door and walked around the car to the driver's side, climbing in. "I simply have confidence." He turned the key in the ignition and began to back out of his parking spot. "I can't help it if you are intimidated by that."

"It does not intimidate me." Connor said. "It does quite the opposite, actually." Kevin could tell that he was trying to sound sexy and sultry, but he was failing quite miserably at it.

"Oh, really?" Kevin wondered with a laugh. "Well then, just keep it in your pants until later. No one at the wedding wants to see that."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Connor

**Author's Note: Okay, this is pure fluff. It does nothing to further the basically nonexistent plot. It exists mainly as filler to make the timing/order I need for the chapters to work. I still think it's adorable, though, but that's because I think that almost everything Connor does is adorable. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Cade**

**Disclaimer: I use parts of _The Drowsy Chaperone _in this chapter. I own no part of that. It belongs to Bob Martin, Don McKellar, Lisa Lambert and Greg Morrison.**

Chapter Fifteen

**Connor**

Connor ran his hands through his hair one last time. He adjusted his sweater and gave himself a final once over in the mirror. He wanted tonight to go well. He wanted every night to go well, actually.

A head poked in through his door.

"Hey, good luck tonight, Connor." It was Clara Ann Rockwell, the star of his show. She played the beautiful, talented Janet van de Graaf.

"Break a leg, Clara Ann." Connor replied with a smiled.

Just then, the PA system crackled to life with a call of places.

"Oh, that's me." Connor said. "I should be going. I'll see you soon. You're welcome to stay in here, if you like. I don't mind." He sidestepped her and squeezed his way through the door. He quickly dashed down the steps and into the wings. He waited for the lights to dim before dashing as quietly as he could onto the stage and taking his seat in the comfy arm chair. He waited for his only cue- the complete silence of the audience. The lights did not come up, they wouldn't come up for a few moments after he began, actually.

"I hate theatre." Connor began, his voice streaming out through his microphone and into the audience. "Well, it's so disappointing, isn't it? You know what I do when I'm sitting in a darkened theatre waiting for the curtain to rise? I pray."

Connor let his character take him over. He stopped thinking about the words he was saying and let them flow. This happened every night, as soon as he finished saying those sentences.

Playing the Man in Chair was easy for him. He simply pretended that the audience was Kevin and that the fictional Drowsy Chaperone record was one of his very real cast recordings.

Connor did not believe he could've picked a better show to make his Broadway debut in. He got to sit in a comfortable chair and watch his fellow actors perform a fantastic show right in front of him, every night. And he got _paid _to do it. Sure, there was the pesky requirement of butting in with the correct "facts" every once in awhile and yes, he did have to remember his cues, but it couldn't be better for him.

He often glanced out into the audience, noticing little things. Tonight, for instance, he noticed that a man in one of the front few rows of seats was texting. _Texting. _And because of this interesting tidbit, when it came time for one of his little monologues, Connor tried to direct it at the accused texter.

"It's like a cell phone going off in a theatre." Connor said, focusing all his energy on the texter. "God, I hate that. 'Hello? What are you doing?' 'Oh, I'm at the theatre ruining the moment. How about you?' 'Oh, I couldn't get out tonight so I thought I'd ruin the moment by proxy.'"

Connor watched, secretly triumphant, as the texter shamefully slid his cell phone back into the pocket of his suit jacket.

That was another things Connor loved about looking out into the audience: seeing everyone all dressed up. Little girls donned their dresses, their hair curled and held back by sparkling headbands. Their brothers wore polo shirts and nice pants. Their mothers wearing skirts and blouses, while their father were adorned in suits or outfits that matched the little boys', depending on the type of crowd they had that night. There was something so magical about seeing a Broadway show that made you want to dress up for the occasion. Of course, instead of Broadway magic, that something could be the ticket prices. When you pay that much for a two hour event, you expect it to be a little nicer than your usual community theatre production, and it is, of course. It is Broadway, after all.

Connor liked to take this time to think about many things, such as how it was so unprofessional for him to be thinking such out of character thoughts while on stage. He was thinking, tonight, about whether or not Kevin would be waiting for him at the stage door, or if Kevin would be waiting for him at home. Connor silently scolded himself- the Man in Chair did not have a husband to be thinking about. But still, Connor found his thoughts drifting.

He wondered if Clara Ann's good luck wishes earlier had simply been just that, or if she had wanted to talk to him about something. They had seemed to be casual, but she hadn't come to his dressing room to wish him good luck since opening night. But, then again, he hadn't gone to wish her good luck since that night either. It was nothing, he decided. Just Clara Ann trying to be friendly.

Connor thought about how he really just wanted the show to be over tonight, but he didn't know why. He loved the show. He just wanted to be home, snuggled up with Kevin, watching _Hoarders_ on a marathon.

Suddenly, the stage went black. The show was over. Connor stood up, and went back to the wings, taking his place for curtain call. He took his bow with everyone else, wondering when the show had finished. He didn't remember doing anything at all.

He ran back up to his dressing room to change back into his clothes. If Kevin was waiting for him at the stage door, Connor didn't want to keep him waiting long.

"Hey, Connor?" Clara Ann asked, sticking her head in.

"Yeah?" Connor asked, quickly pulling on the t-shirt he had worn to the theatre.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did better tonight than I've ever seen you. Whatever you did differently tonight, keep doing it." She smiled, then shut the door before Connor could even thank her for the compliment.

Connor sighed wistfully, then grabbed his bag and headed down to the stage door, ready to face the crowded, post-show, New York streets.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Kevin

Chapter Sixteen

**Kevin**

"Is that the last box?" Connor asked hopefully as Kevin set the box in question down on the floor.

"I believe it is." Kevin smiled.

"I can't believe we're in New York City. And that we're living together!" Connor cried, spinning around in the center of the main room. The apartment only had two rooms, but it also had a small kitchen area and a bathroom, so it was quite enough for the couple.

"I can't believe it, either." Kevin said as he slowly walked the perimeter of the room, taking in all the little imperfections. The paint was peeling, one of the windows was painted shut. The floor was scuffed, the ceiling was stained- he didn't want to know what had stained it. "This place is a dump."

Connor stopped spinning. "I know. But it's all we can afford. Besides, we can fix it up. All it needs is a little paint and some furniture."

Kevin glanced around the apartment skeptically. "Oh, I don't know, Con."

"C'mon, Kev. It could be worse, right? Besides, we're here together. And its New York, the place that dreams come true." Connor was insistent.

"Okay, fine." Kevin relented. "Just promise me I won't be up half the night trying to put together an Ikea footstool or anything stupid like that."

"I promise." Connor smirked.

Kevin stayed silent, continuing to inspect his new home. His eyes drifted to the blind-less windows and noticed a man in an apartment across the way watching them in his underwear, as if they were some sort of spectacle in a zoo. Kevin resisted the automatic impulse to flip the man off, instead settling for angrily rifling through boxes, looking for the blinds Connor had packed.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked. Kevin growled in response and gave up trying to find the blinds. He instead settled for the black trash bags that the landlord had given them. He quickly cut them so they formed long panels and taped them over the windows. The room was instantly darker.

"Kevin, you need to calm down." Connor said, trying to sound comforting.

"How can I calm down when I know the Underwear Stalker is living right next door? Yes, I already named him. I don't want us to come home after dinner and find him standing in the closet with an axe!" Kevin cried angrily. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Connor crossed the room to sit next to him, stroking Kevin's hair in a consolatory fashion.

"This is just a really big change." Kevin said to his knees. Connor cupped Kevin's chin, turning Kevin's head to look at him.

"Do you...do you wish you hadn't moved here with me?" Connor asked.

"What? No!" Kevin blurted. "I'm just very used to the Utah way of life. No one looked in your windows there and people didn't sit around in their underwear."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, 8. 245 million people live in this city, and probably only 8.245 are Underwear Stalkers." Connor said.

"I still think that's eight too many." Kevin muttered, which procured a laugh from Connor.

"You're awfully cute when you're upset." Connor confessed.

"I sure don't feel like I am." Kevin whined.

Connor gasped, "The great Kevin Price doesn't feel attractive right now? Someone call the New York Times, I have their front page headline for tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not cute when you're being snarky. So, there." Kevin retorted. Connor rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm only kidding, love." Connor replied gently.

"Love? Did you really just call me 'love'? Are you my grandmother or something?" Kevin laughed.

"No, love." Connor said, deliberately emphasizing the 'love'. "I'm your adorable, redheaded boyfriend." He rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, sighing.

"We should prob'ly unpack." Connor said suddenly. Kevin groaned.

"Ugh! Can't we just live out of the boxes for a few weeks, unpacking them as we live?"

"How do you unpack as you live?"

"You find what you need when you need it and then you put it where it's going to go regularly, instead of putting it back in the box."

"I don't think you're going to like that idea later. Let's not forget that we have trash bags covering our windows because you were too impatient to find real blinds."

"I'm sorry for not wanting to give the Underwear Stalker more viewing time. He got more than he should've already."

"He can't help that we're so damn attractive and irresistible. Everyone wants to look at us."

"Well, that's partly true. _I'm _so damn attractive and irresistible that everyone wants to look at me. You're you."

"Hey!"

"And that's a good thing, because it means I don't have to share you with anyone. You're all mine. And that's just the way I want you. See? There's always value in not interrupting people, Connor."

"Whatever. Help me unpack."

"I don't want to. Can't we just sit here forever?"

"Nope. C'mon, you're gonna be the one installing stuff. I have no idea how the TV works."

"There isn't that much to know. You just plug it in and turn it on, sort of like a blender."

"I...don't really understand how the blender works either."

"Weren't you the one who was always telling Arnold and Naba about your 'fabulous homemade smoothies'?"

"Yeah...?"

"So how'd you make those if you couldn't use the blender? I knew you weren't technologically helpless! You're just lazy!"

"So what? The more time you spend installing the TV, the less time you'll have to spend helping me unpack."

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"That's what I thought."

Kevin smiled as Connor turned to open one of the many boxes that littered the floor around them. _Maybe, _he thought. _Moving here wasn't such a terrible idea._


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Connor

**Author's Note: This is really, truly nothing but fluff. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Cade**

Chapter Seventeen

**Connor**

Since he and Kevin had moved in together, Connor had learned many things about Kevin he didn't really want to know. He had learned, for example, just how much money Kevin spent on hair styling products (twenty times the amount Connor spent on his simple drugstore shampoo and conditioner). He had also learned that Kevin had a habit of eating whenever he felt like it, even if he felt like it at midnight.

Yes, Connor had learned a lot of his husband's annoying habits, but he didn't mind them. In fact, he loved some of them. His favorite was the fact that Kevin talked in his sleep. Connor had spent many sleepless nights laying awake listening to Kevin murmur while he slept.

"Oh, no, Connor." Kevin murmured. "Go on ahead, me and Minnie have a date for tea...no, I'm not cheating on you with a mouse girl, relax."

Connor rolled his eyes as Kevin turned over, taking most of the blankets with him.

"No one told me Antarctica would be so cold." Kevin whined softly. "Why didn't you tell me, Jack? Are you still angry about the donut thing?...Well, that's no reason to let me freeze!" Connor grumbled and attempt to secure some of the blankets from Kevin, but Kevin held them in a steel strong grip.

Connor thought, for a moment, about waking his husband up, just to get the blankets back. _No. _he decided. _You know what a drama queen he is when you wake him up. _He settled just for tugging on the blankets again, this time getting just enough of them to cover his body.

"Connor?" Kevin asked, sounding more alert than asleep. Connor realized that this wasn't Kevin talking to dream Connor, this was Kevin talking to _him._

"Mmhm?" Connor asked, rolling over to face Kevin, who was now wide awake.

"I don't know...I didn't wake you up, did I?" Kevin looked at him with an earnest hope gleaming in his eyes. "I know I talk in my sleep sometimes."

"Nah. I was awake anyway. Don't worry about it." Connor said. He gave the other man a small smile of comfort. "Besides, you said some things that were pretty entertaining."

"I did?"

"Yup. And how am I supposed to know you _aren't _cheating on me with Minnie Mouse?"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Nevermind. You clearly don't remember your dreams."

"Oh. I didn't think anyone remembered their dreams. Do you?"

"Sometimes. Only the really good ones, though."

"Am I in the really good ones?"

"Sometimes. But sometimes I'm married to Brad Pitt instead."

"And now I hate Brad Pitt. Thanks, Connor."

"You're welcome." Connor closed his eyes and rolled back over. Kevin followed suit.

"Hey, Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good night."

"Good night."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Kevin

**Author's Note: I'm on a real long update streak. I'm sorry if this is too much at once. I just have a lot of chapters pre-written and I want to share them with you. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Eighteen

**Kevin**

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I simply can't believe it." Connor grinned, taking a big forkful of the lasagna on his plate. Kevin couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend was bouncing in his seat with the excitement.

"I can't believe it either." Kevin smiled. He didn't really know what to say or do in this situation. It wasn't everyday, after all, that your boyfriend was about to open a Broadway show.

The two were out at restaurant near the theatre ("I'm in a show at the Circle in the Square theatre, Kevin! That's where _The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee _opened." "That's _very _interesting, Con.") in a celebratory date night. After they had finished eating- or at half hour, whichever came first- they'd dash down the street to the theatre, Kevin going into the lobby and Connor going into the stage door.

"I'm going to be performing on a Broadway stage." Connor looked like he was going to cry. "All my dreams are coming true." Kevin's heart warmed as a smile cracked across Connor face. Connor's smile always made Kevin feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to feel that way all of time.

"That's great, Con. It really is." Kevin said as the tears began to stream down Connor's face. Kevin panicked. He wasn't used to people crying around him and he wasn't great at comforting those that were. "Oh. Connor. It's okay. Please stop crying. People are staring. They're glaring at me. I think they think I'm dumping you. Oh, god, I think they think I'm that guy. I don't wanna be that guy! _STOP MAKING ME THAT GUY!_"

Connor burst into a fit of giggles, which made Kevin blush.

"Kevin, relax." Connor laughed, wiping away the last of his tears and displaying a big smile for all the restaurant to see. "You're not that guy. All is well."

"I _know _that. Its the other people that don't." Kevin grumbled, indignantly stabbing at piece of ziti on his plate. "Just...don't burst into tears in a crowded restaurant again, please."

"I can't make any promises." Connor cried in a singsong voice. Kevin simply rolled his eyes in response and turned back to his pasta.

"Oh, gosh, Kevin! Look at the time! I have to be at the theatre in fifteen minutes!" Connor gasped.

"I'm gonna be late! I can't be late for the _first show_!"

"Relax, Con." Kevin said. "I'll grab the waitress and get the check. We've got plenty of time. The theatre is just around the corner."

Kevin smoothly summoned the waitress- a tall, blonde girl whom Kevin believed looked like Rapunzel from _Tangled_- and she brought the couple their check. Kevin quickly took a few bills out of his wallet ("My treat, Con. This night is all about you.").

"You ready?" Kevin asked, standing up and taking Connor's coat of the back of his chair, holding it open so that Connor barely even had to move his arms to put it on.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Connor grinned. The two linked arms, walking out of the restaurant and into the nippy evening air.

...

Kevin waited patiently at the side of the stage door after the show while Connor signed Playbills and took pictures with excited little girls and happy old couples. Tonight, of course, was all about Connor, as it should be.

It wasn't about how Kevin was annoyed by the people who had been seated around him. The people in front of him had talked the whole show, making it hard to hear. These same talkers then had the audacity to complain that they couldn't hear what was happening on stage. The little boy behind him had kicked his seat incessantly. But all of these annoyances had been worth it to see Connor up on that stage, practically glowing.

And it definitely wasn't about the growing feeling of jealousy Kevin felt in the pit of his stomach. All of Connor's dreams were coming true, but what was he, Kevin, doing?

"Okay, Kevin. I think that's the last one." Connor said as he handed a Playbill, now covered in a scribbly, black signature, back to a young woman. She showed it excitedly to her boyfriend, beaming with joy.

"Aw, really? I was just starting to get comfortable." Kevin mock-whined. He stood up straight and met Connor in the middle of the sidewalk. He leaned in close, their foreheads pressed together.

"You were great." Kevin whispered.

"Thanks, hon." Connor chuckled. "But your breath still reeks of garlic." He pulled away from Kevin, who was blushing slightly.

"Oh. Wow. That's embarrassing." Kevin mumbled.

"Can't be anymore embarrassing than anything I had to say up on stage tonight." Connor rolled his eyes.

"I think my favorite thing you said was when you likened musical theatre to porn." Kevin grinned devilishly.

"Of course that would be _your _favorite." Connor smacked Kevin playfully on the arm. "You're _dirty_."

"I have no idea what on Earth you are talking about. I happen to be a former missionary, you know." Kevin said, putting on an exaggerated, indignant air.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir. I must have confused you with someone else." Connor played along.

"May I ask whom?"

"Just my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. And this boyfriend...would you say he is...attractive?"

"Yes, I suppose I would."

"What word do you think best describes him?"

"Hmm...I'd have to say vain...or egotistical."

"Hey! I am neither of those things!"

"Oh, come off it, Kevin." Connor yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Let's go home."

"Home sounds wonderful."

"It is."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Connor

**Author's Note: So, technically this isn't a fluff Connor chapter because there will be a Kevin chapter counterpart, but when you read it, it is awfully fluffy. But, I still hope that you enjoy.**

**-Cade**

Chapter Nineteen

**Connor**

To anyone else in the airport, the grown man bouncing excitedly in his seat like a five year-old would've seemed like a crazy person who had finally gone off his medication. To Connor, however, it had been his regular reality ever since he had announced the trip to his now-husband, Kevin.

"I can't believe we're going to _ORLANDO!_" Kevin all but screamed when Connor had announced their honeymoon location. "It's my favorite place in the _WHOLE WORLD!"_

"Really? I had no idea." Connor had commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kevin had then proceeded to dance around their small apartment, singing at the top of his lungs.

Kevin stopped bouncing. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Kevin, I think I know. But, I love you too." Connor replied.

"I can't believe you're taking me to _ORLANDO! _This is the best honeymoon ever!"

"I'm beginning to think you only married me so you could to Orlando."

"Oh, don't worry. Orlando is just the cherry on top. And the jimmies. And whipped cream. And hot fudge...you're basically the ice cream."

"You're not that great at analogies, but thanks...I think."

"You're welcome."

There was a loud, crackling sound before a robotic woman's voice came on, "Flight 203 to Orlando, now boarding."

"_THAT'S OUR FLIGHT, CONNOR!_" Kevin cried, leaping to his feet and grabbing his suitcase.

"Calm down, Kevin. We're going, relax." Connor said, following his boyfriend to the boarding gate. "You know that once we're on the plane we'll still have at least two hours before we get there?"

"I know, but the sooner we're on the plane, the sooner it takes off. The sooner it takes off the sooner it lands. And the sooner it lands the sooner we're in _ORLANDO!_" Kevin said, singing the last word. He danced to the gate, handing his ticket to a flight attendant, who gave him a strange look.

"He's just...very excited." Connor explained to her in a whisper.

"Yes, I am!" Kevin cried out, spinning around with his arms outstretched.

"Hey! Kevin!" Connor yelled.

Kevin stopped spinning, "What?"

"Get on the plane, you goof." Connor smiled.

...

Kevin had barely stopped to breathe before he sprinted off the plane. He spun around, as he had before boarding, with his arms outstretched.

"I can't believe we're in _ORLANDO!_" he sang, throwing his head back.

"No, Kevin, don't help me with the bags. Please, continue uselessly spinning about the airport terminal like a mental patient." Connor said, smirking slightly. Despite his annoyance at his husband's technical refusal to help, he had to admit that he loved seeing Kevin this way. He was happier than Connor had ever seen him before.

"_ORLANDO! ORLANDO! I LOVE YOU ORLANDO!_" Kevin cried, ignoring Connor's comment.

"Kevin, people are staring." Connor muttered embarrassedly. He smiled sheepishly at a little girl, who was pointing at his husband, and her mother, who was trying to rush her quickly by the insane, spinning man. "I'm sorry. He isn't usually like this. He's just excited."

Kevin had stopped spinning and was now staring out the panoramic window. He was silent. Connor slowly walked up behind him, dragging the luggage behind him as he did so. Connor reached out a put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin, hon, are you okay?" Connor asked in hushed tone.

In a breathy whisper filled with awe Kevin replied, "I'm amazing. Just amazing. Look, Con." Kevin pointed out the window, directing Connor's gaze. Connor followed to the point, taking in what Kevin was seeing.

It _was _amazing.

The runway was lined with lush palm trees, their leaves waving in the breeze. The sun, which was just beginning to set, cast a hazy purple and orange glow across pavement, the glow even seeping through the windows and making long shadows in the the distance, Connor thought he could see the Epcot ball in the distance and, altought he might've been imagining things, he could even see the tip of Cinderella's castle.

Pulling Connor in towards his side, Kevin whispered, "It's something incredible."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Kevin

**Author's Note: This chapter has some _real _plot advancement, for once. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty

**Kevin**

"Could you please just give me hint about where we're going?" Kevin whined, tugging at the blindfold that Connor had tied around his head.

"Nope." Connor said firmly. "And stop playing with your blindfold." Kevin could feel the car turn as he said this.

Kevin growled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Connor had been annoyingly secretive today and Kevin didn't like it one bit. First, he had told Kevin to clear all of his plans- not that Kevin had any- and then when Kevin asked why, Connor had simply replied with a non-committal "You'll see." Excitedly, Kevin had rushed to get dressed, then sat patiently at the kitchen table while Connor tied the blindfold around his head. Again, Kevin questioned what was happening, and Connor said he wanted everything to be surprise.

Kevin wasn't particularly fond of surprises.

The car lurched to stop and Kevin could hear Connor get out. The door next to him opened, and he groped blindly for Connor's hand.

"I'm right here, Kevin. Jesus, you're acting like you've gone completely blind- not to mention desperate." Connor chided. "C'mon, let's go. Careful now, we're going up a hill."

"A hill? You didn't mention hiking." Kevin fussed.

"It's one, measly little hill. You'll survive." Connor urged. The two continued to walk for a moment before Kevin felt Connor stop. He stood in place, drumming his fingers on his thigh as Connor undid the blindfold.

"Hurry up, Connor." Kevin complained.

"I'm sorry! I tied the knot really tight. I don't think I can get it undone, you might be stuck like this until we get home."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, relax." The blindfold slipped away and Kevin blinked for a moment to readjust himself to the light.

Kevin gasped at what he saw. There stood a single, large oak tree with a wooden swing attached to it. Underneath the tree, a blanket was spread out, like one would have it for a picnic, but there was no basket full of food. Instead, there were two Starbucks cups sitting side by side.

"Are you happy now?" Connor asked, picking up one of the cups and handing it to Kevin.

"Very." Kevin grinned.

"Good, now sit on the swing and drink your coffee."

"I get to swing?"

"No, Pop Tarts just went to all the trouble of building a swing for ambience- of course you can swing!"

"Hurray! Push me!"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to want my strong, handsome boyfriend to push me on the swing."

"Fine."

Kevin swung for what seemed like only minutes to him, but according to his watch had been over an hour. He stood up hazily and sat next to Connor- who had given up pushing the swing about fifteen minutes in- on the blanket.

"I can't believe you did all this." Kevin asked. Connor twitched slightly at the word "all", feeling like he could've done more. Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him in close. "It's perfect."

Connor pushed away. "It's not perfect yet." Kevin watched as the other boy hastily pulled a little velvet box from his pocket and spring onto one knee.

"What's going on?" Kevin laughed.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Hell, I had never really _loved _anyone until I met you, not in a romantic way, anyway. I don't think I could live without you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Kevin Scott Price, will you do me the honor of becoming my lawfully wedded husband?" Connor opened the box to reveal a ring with a silver band and a Mickey Mouse shaped diamond.

Kevin frantically took the ring from the box, sliding it onto his finger.

"YES!" Kevin screamed, throwing his arms around the redhead. "A million times, yes!"


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Wedding

**Author's Note: This is the big chapter, the one that all the awkwardly placed chapters were for: Kevin and Connor's wedding! This chapter's a little different from the others because it alternates between Connor's and Kevin's points of view. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty-One

**Connor**

Connor nervously fiddled with his his tie. He couldn't seem to get it as straight as he wanted it to be. He unbuttoned and re-buttoned his suit jacket. He felt the way he did before every performance; his costume wasn't straight, something was off.

"Connor, you look fantastic," Nabulungi said, hugging Connor around the waist. "Stop worrying. Stop fiddling with your tie."

"I'm just nervous." Connor sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked at the the two of them in the standing mirror. Nabulungi looked amazing, like always. Her hair was long and curly, cascading down her shoulders like a black waterfall. Her skin positively glowed, as if it were as airbrushed as a magazine cover. Her dark blue dress, the same color as Connor's tie, accentuated her every curve and rippled down into a long, flowy skirt.

Connor's hair seemed to be redder than usual, like the embers of a flame. His skin was pale and smooth. He felt like his suit was a little too big, but Nabulungi insisted that it fit just right.

Something still felt off.

**Kevin**

"I hate the way my hair looks." Kevin whined, pushing one of his brunette locks back off his forehead. Arnold sighed and leaned back in his hair.

"For the last time, _again_, you look great. Stop worrying yourself." Arnold cried.

"I just really want everything to go well." Kevin said softly. "Not even for me, for once. I want it to be great for Connor. This day is for _him._" Kevin wanted the day to be for Connor because this would be the first major life event of Connor's that his parents would not be present for.

Kevin had noticed that Connor appeared to be the golden child in his family, but when Connor had finally come out to his parents, they had shunned him and bestowed the golden child title upon his younger sister. Connor, who was used to his parents supporting him in everything he did, suddenly had to face a whole scary world on his own without any hope of acceptance from his own family.

Kevin had taken it upon himself to ensure that the first major thing that Connor did without his parents support would be the best major thing Connor had ever done.

**Connor**

Connor nervously paced up and down the back of the church wondering when the doors would open and he would finally hear that stupid wedding march playing on that stupid, rusty old organ that the church stubbornly refuse to get replaced despite many bake sales being organized in order to raise money to buy a new one.

Nabulungi smiled widely at him as she readjusted one of the flowers in her bouquet. Conner was grateful to have her here and he didn't know what he would do if he had been left to his own devices. Probably something along the lines of untying his tie and fleeing the church in fear. This was a big step and he wasn't sure he was ready to take it. Yes, he loved Kevin, and he did want to spend the rest of his life with him, but was he ready to stand in front of a church full of people and proudly proclaim that love for all of them to hear?

"Nabulungi, did you feel this nervous before you walked down the aisle to marry Arnold?" Connor asked as he rubbed his sweaty hands down his pants in an attempt to dry them off. Nabulungi chuckled warmly.

"Of course I did, Connor. I mean, it is an awfully big commitment. But I already knew that I loved Arnold and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him, I just needed everyone else to know that. So, I, as you would say, 'turned it off' and I walked down that aisle and proudly told everyone in that church I loved the man standing across from me, and nothing any of them could do was going to change that. You just need to go and do the same thing with Kevin." Nabulungi explained with a wistful gleam in her eye.

**Kevin**

Kevin clenched and unclenched his fists, a nervous habit of his. The church was abuzz with chatter and Arnold was bouncing, somewhat annoyingly, next to him. Kevin kept his eyes fixed on the door the back of the church, waiting for the moment that it would swing open and he'd see the one man he wanted to spend the rest of his life standing there.

"Arnold, what if he's not there? What if he left? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Kevin's words were nervous jumble and Arnold found it hard to keep up with what he was saying.

"Kevin, you need to relax, buddy." Arnold held his best friend's shoulders. turning the taller man to face him. "Connor did not leave you at the altar, stop freaking out about it. You two are going to go and get married and have your big happily ever after. It'll be even better than me and Naba's was."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

**Connor**

After Nabulungi's speech, the wedding flew by in a blur to Connor. He vaguely remembered sliding a ring onto Kevin's finger and saying "I do". And he could somewhat recall hearing the priest tell Kevin that he "may now kiss the bride" and the entire church erupted into uproarious laughter.

In fact, the only thing that really seemed to stand out to Connor was the fact that he was no longer Connor McKinley, he was now Mr. Connor McKinley-Price.

**Kevin**

As soon as Kevin saw Connor behind the doors as they swung open, the wedding seemed to fly by him. He could vaguely recollect sharing his first dance with Connor as a married couple to some awful Britney Spears song that Connor seemed to love. He had the faintest traces of memory of shoving a piece of fancy looking cake into Connor's face and Connor doing the same right back to him.

In fact, the only thing that really seemed to stand out to Kevin was the fact that he was no longer Kevin Price, he was now Mr. Kevin McKinley-Price.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Kevin

**Author's Note: This is back to our regular format now, only using one character's point of view. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Kevin**

"Kevin, stop bouncing." Connor ordered. Kevin ignored him and continued to bounce on the clean, white fluffy comforter that ensconced the ultra-plush, king-sized mattress. He felt like a child, and he truly liked the feeling. It was freeing to feel like he had no responsibility; like he was nine years old again, visiting Orlando with his family for the first time.

"No way!" Kevin cried, adding another bounce with a huge flourish. "This is too fun to stop. Come join me, Con!" Connor shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"Kevin, you are acting like a child." Connor chided.

"I know. I _am _a child. Did you not know you were marrying a nine year-old?" Kevin asked, stopping his jumping for the moment to assert this to his husband.

"No, I didn't. You never really mentioned your age." Connor rolled his eyes. "Now, can you please stop jumping and sit down?"

Kevin sighed dramatically and plopped down onto the bed. "Are you happy now?"

"Very. Thank you." Connor sat down next to Kevin, lacing his fingers between Kevin's. They laid back on the bed, turning onto their sides to face each other.

"I can't believe I'm really here." Kevin whispered. He reached out and laid his hand tenderly on Connor's face. "And I especially can't believe that I'm here with you."

"Why are you so sickeningly sweet?" Connor asked, poking Kevin in the nose.

"Why do you like poking me in the nose?" Kevin whined in mock hurt as he rubbed at his nose. He wrinkled his nose as Connor poked his nose again.

"Because it makes you frustrated and you're adorable when you're upset." Connor explained. Kevin wrinkled his nose in protest. "See, there's the adorableness again."

Kevin sighed, leaning his head forward to give his husband a kiss. Connor gladly returned the favor. This led into, for lack of a better word, a make-out session. Connor was the first to pull away, much to Kevin's disappointment.

"Ohh." Kevin whined. Connor poked Kevin's nose again. Kevin simply scrunched his face up in response.

"Calm down, you." Connor insisted, sitting up. "We're gonna have to go to sleep soon if you want get up early enough to go to Disney World tomorrow."

"We're going to Disney tomorrow?" Kevin cried, his eyes lighting up like a little kid in a candy store.

Connor rolled his eyes. "_Of course _we're going to Disney tomorrow. I wouldn't dream of taking you to Orlando without taking you to Disney."

"_WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY!_" Kevin yelled, standing back up on the bed and starting to jump on it again.

"No, Kevin. Don't jump on the bed." Connor cried, bouncing in his seat from the aftershocks of Kevin's jumping. "If you don't stop, I'll make you stay here while I go to Disney and take pictures with _all _of the princesses. Especially Ariel."

Kevin froze. "You _wouldn't_."

"Oh, I would."

"Fine. I'll stop jumping. But I want you to know that you are mean."

"If I'm so mean, why'd you marry me?"

"That is an excellent question for which I do not have answer."

"Wonderful. Now, put your pajamas on."

"I don't want to."

"Kevin..."

"Fine."

...

"I cannot believe that you're wearing that." Connor complained as Kevin straightened his Mickey Mouse ears hat on top of his head.

"Well, you better start believing it, cuz it's happening." Kevin said, pushing a stubborn curl of his hair back under his hat. It obstinately fell back into place and Kevin groaned to himself..

"It says that you're nine years old on the back." Connor said, coming up behind Kevin and and running his fingers over the yellow stitching that spelt out "Kevin Price- Age 9" in curly letters.

"So?" Kevin protested. "Maybe I'm just really tall and well developed for my age."

"Or on steroids or something." Connor joked.

Kevin shrugged. "Let them think what they want. _I _know the truth." He pushed the curl of hair back under his hat. It fell back into place.

"Oh, let it stay. It's cute." Connor said. "It makes you look younger."

"Oh. Fine. It can stay." Kevin relented. "But only because you like it."

...

"Connor! Look! It's Ariel!"

"I can see that, Kevin. Calm down. You're going to scare the poor girl away."

Kevin ignored his husband's warning and continued in his beeline towards the tall, skinny, tan girl. The bright red wig that sat on her head cascaded down her shoulders in long, springy curls, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hi, Ariel!" Kevin breathed when the two reached her. Just like every other Disney princess, she brightened at being noticed and flashed a huge smile filled with bright white teeth at him.

"Hello there." she beamed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kevin." Kevin giggled. "And this is my husband, Connor." He put an arm around Connor's waist, pulling him close.

"Well then, hello, Kevin. Hello, Connor." she flashed another big smile at them.

"She said my name, Connor!" Kevin cried. "_Ariel _said _my _name!" Ariel laughed a laugh tinged with a little unease.

"You're my favorite princess, Ariel." Kevin explained quickly. "Would you take a picture with us?"

"Of course."

Kevin managed to get someone to use his cell phone and take a picture of the three of them; Ariel in the middle, Kevin on her right and Connor on her left.

"Thank you _soooooooooooo _much!" Kevin said, giving the girl a quick hug and glancing at the picture.

"You're very welcome, Kevin." she beamed.

Connor discreetly slipped her a twenty dollar bill, whispering, "I'm sorry about...him. He's just very excited. Thank you so much."

"C'mon, Connor! There's still a ton to see!" Kevin called.

"Good luck." Ariel chuckled as Connor sighed and ran after his husband.

...

"Mommy, look! It's Prince Charming!" Kevin hopefully looked up from where he sat on the bench, waiting for Connor to come back from the bathroom, when he heard a shrill little girl cry this. He looked around, trying to find the aforementioned character. But Prince Charming was nowhere to be seen.

"Mommy! Look!" the little girl cried again, pointing right at Kevin.

"Oh, Katie, I don't think-Katie, come back here!" her mother called as the little girl broke away from her, running towards the bench that Kevin was sitting on. She climbed up next to Kevin, who slid over to make room for her. She smiled at him, tilting her head back to look up at him. Her blonde curls bounced out from the two ribbons that held them in pigtails.

"Hi, Prince Charming." she beamed. "Where's Cinderella?"

"Oh, Cinderella's back at the castle, but I'm here with one of my other prince friends." Kevin explained, smiling back at the little girl.

"Really? Where is he?"

"He went to the bathroom, but he'll be back soon."

"That's exciting!"

The little girl's mother came up to the bench, placing a protective hand on her daughter's head.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Kevin asked.

"I'm Katie." She giggled.

"That's a pretty name. I have a sister named Katie, you know."

"I didn't know Prince Charming had a sister."

"Well, I do. She's very nice, but not nearly as pretty as you are."

Katie squealed with delight at this, kicking and shaking her head excitedly, her curls flying all over the place.

"Come on, Katie. Let's leave this nice man alone." her mother urged, giving Kevin a grateful smile.

"Okay. Good bye, Prince Charming!" Katie cried, giving Kevin a huge hug.

"Good bye, Katie!" Kevin called as the little girl and her mother waved goodbye and headed towards Cinderella's castle in the distance.

Kevin leaned back on the bench giddy and filled with glee. Connor walked up at that moment, raising an eyebrow at his husband's expression.

"What's up with you?" Connor asked.

"You see that little blonde girl over there with her mom?" Kevin asked, pointing at Katie.

"Yeah..." Connor said cautiously.

"She thought _I _was _Prince Charming_! Isn't that amazing?"

"Well, she's right."

"Huh?"

"You are Prince Charming. You're _my _Prince Charming."

"C'mere, you."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Connor

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is super duper fluffy. There's some cute Connor/Pop Tarts stuff, I think so anyways. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Connor**

"Thanks for helping me with this." Connor told Pop Tarts as the two worked on drilling holes on either end of a thick piece of wood.

"Why wouldn't I help you with this? You're my best friend." Pop Tarts asked, blowing saw dust off of the plank. "But, uh, could you explain why we're building a swing?"

"We're building a swing because my boyfriend is a child trapped in man's body." Connor explained with a laugh.

"Oh. Well that clears it up."

Connor shook his head, laughing silently to himself. Then, he reached into the bag the two had brought and pulled out two thick, long ropes. He handed one to Pop Tarts, who knotted it tightly at one end and slid the untied end through the hole he had drilled.

"Give me the other rope, you're hopeless." he ordered while he watched Connor fumble with the rope. "You can't tie a knot to save your life, can you?"

"I wasn't a very good boy scout." Connor admitted shamefully, handing the rope to the other boy.

"I can see that." Pop Tarts laughed, quickly knotting the rope and sliding it through the other hole.

"Will you hang it up on the tree branch now?" Connor asked, leaning against the tree trunk that was behind him.

"No. I think it'll work better if I leave it like this, laying on the ground." Pop Tarts said, rolling his eyes.

"Your sarcasm is not helpful." Connor complained.

"I know. But I like ticking you off." Pop Tarts stuck his tongue out, pushing himself off of the ground. He put one rope around a thick branch of the tree, tying it as tightly as he could, double knotting it for security. He did the same with the other end of the rope.

"There." Pop Tarts said, sitting down next to Connor. "I think it should stay."

"I hope so." Connor said nervously. "I just really want this to be perfect."

"It will be." Pop Tarts insisted. "You could propose to Kevin in the back of dump truck while singing opera and he'd still love it."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You know what I mean. He's gonna love it no matter what, because he loves you."

"How do you always know just what to say, Pop Tarts?"

"I don't know. Some of us are just born lucky, I guess."

"I guess."

"Do you know what he gets at Starbucks?"

"I think so."

"So, what is it? I mean, if you want me to get it, I have to know what it is."

"I think he gets dark roast with an espresso shot, or something like that."

"Okay, I think I can handle that. What to do you want?"

"Anything _but _coffee!"

"How are you two even friends, let alone in love?"

"I don't know. But I guess that's just how love works."

"I hope I find that someday."

"You will. I'm sure of it."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Kevin

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I want to apologize for how long it's been since my last update. I've been super busy lately and haven't had time to work on my writing. Luckily, my schedule has calmed down quite a bit and I should be able to update more frequently. Anyway, enough about me and onto the story. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Kevin**

"Hey, Ariel! Hey! It's me, Kevin!" Kevin cried, waving at the redheaded princess. She waved back at him enthusiastically. He ran to her, arms wide open, ready for a hug. When his arms wrapped around her, he wrapped them around himself instead, going through the princess like she was made of smoke.

"What the...?" he asked incredulously, looking at his empty arms in shock.

"Kevin McKinley-Price!"

"Who was that?" Kevin asked, looking around the empty park he stood in.

"You broke the rules, Kevin! Your soul belongs to _me _now!"

"A-Ariel?" Kevin asked nervously, shrinking a little bit.

"Think again, minion! You now dwell in eternal flame."

"Oh. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, I can't be here. I know what this place is. I don't belong here!" Kevin cried as the environment turned red hot around him. He dashed for the gates at the left end of the park, sliding on his stomach, but they closed before he reached them, locking him in with a sickening clang.

"Wha-what did I do?" Kevin whined, standing up and dusting off his shirt. He walked back to middle of the now-tiny park, searching for some sign of attack or at least Jeffrey Dahmer. What Kevin saw made him freeze in place; Jesus stood before him in a glowing robe.

"J-Jesus?" Kevin asked, falling to his knees.

"You broke my father's rules, Kevin." Jesus explained with a snort. "You're a _DICK_!" Jesus began to walk away.

"Jesus, I'm sorry!" Kevin whimpered, crawling after Him. Jesus simply held up his hand and Kevin froze again. A puff of black, acrid smoke enveloped the heavenly figure that stood in front of him. When the smoke had cleared, the menacing figure of Satan stood in its place. Kevin fell backwards, scooting slightly in a futile attempt to escape the evil being before him.

"Stand up, Price!" Satan ordered. Kevin found himself standing against his will, shaking in place. "Would you like to play a game, Kevin?" Satan examined his fingernails, as if he were bored by the trembling boy that was positioned before him.

Kevin nodded despite every fiber of his being wanting to say no.

"Good. This will be fun." Satan smiled devilishly and Kevin felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He looked around at his surroundings, searching for an escape.

"There's no escape, Kevin." said Satan, not looking up from his fingernails. Kevin didn't like how Satan kept using his name, like it had power or something. Then again, maybe it did; every time the devil said it, Kevin did things he didn't really want to do.

"Now," Satan said, finally looking at Kevin, who felt as though he were being burned alive. "I don't believe I've explained the object of this game. To win, you must find your..._husband_. Of course, I'll give you hints, I'm not completely cruel. He's hidden behind one of these doors." Satan snapped his fingers and three, flaming, metal doors appeared beside him. "Go ahead, Kevin, open one."

To Kevin, this seemed simple enough; all he had to do was pick a door and open it. He picked the first door, tentatively reaching for it. He was surprised to find that it was cool to the touch. He pulled it open, nearly screaming at what he saw.

Connor lay on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood. Kevin's eye was caught by the glinting metal handle of the large kitchen knife that was plunged into Connor's side. And over Connor's body stood a shadowy figure maniacally laughing. Kevin realized, with horrifying shock, that the maniacal figure was _him._

Kevin stumbled backward, slamming the door shut.

Satan chuckled. "Try another, Price." Kevin found himself pulling the next door open, recoiling at the sight behind it. Behind this one was Connor clutching at his chest, blood spilling out over his hands. He was staring at a laughing man across from him. The man held a small pistol in his hands, aimed right a Connor. Kevin realized, yet again, that the man was him.

He slammed the door, hoping that it would erase the image from his memory.

"Try again, Kevin." Satan urged.

Kevin dropped to his knees, begging, "No more, please, no more. Just let me go. No more. I can't take it any more. _Please._"

Satan opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kevin's own body crashing to his bedroom floor. His eyes flew open, darting around the familiar surroundings, wondering if they were all a trick.

"Kevin, honey, are you okay?" Connor asked, leaning over the side of the bed to look at Kevin. _Oh, thank God. _Kevin thought.

"I-I had the Hell dream." Kevin whispered as he sat up, trembling slightly at the memory. He slowly but surely made his way off of the floor and back on to his side of the bed. Connor placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Do you- do you want to talk about it?" Connor wondered.

Kevin buried his face in his hands. "It was just...so real. They were hiding you, and they kept telling me to open doors, saying that you were behind one of them. They technically weren't lying, because you were because you were behind all of them, but you were always dead. You had always been killed in some horrible way. It was horrifying. And then Jesus showed up and he called me a dick. I can't believe Jesus called _ME_ a _DICK!_"

Connor pushed a stray piece of Kevin's hair back off of his face, then cupped Kevin's chin in his hands, lifting the brunette's head to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me." Connor whispered seriously. "You are not a dick." Kevin let the smallest smile dance across his lips for a moment.

"I know." Kevin whispered. "But it sure feels true when Jesus says it."

Kevin thought, for a brief and fleeting moment, about telling Connor who exactly had killed him in the horrible ways. He wanted to share, but he didn't want Connor to be afraid of him. He'd thought would never even _dream _about hurting Connor, but he had.

"Do you- do you want to try to go to sleep again?" Connor asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had befallen them.

Kevin sighed, "No. I think I'm going to stay up for at least a little while longer. I might go watch _The Little Mermaid. _You can go back to bed if you want." Kevin desperately wanted Connor to come watch the movie with him, but would completely understand if Connor refused the offer.

"You know," Connor said. "I think I might just join you for the movie. I mean, why not?"

"Do you really want a list of reasons why you shouldn't join me?" Kevin smirked.

"No, because then they'll just make me want more sleep." Connor groaned. Connor fell silent. Kevin stood and crossed the room, stopping in the doorway.

"Con? You coming?" Kevin wondered. "It's okay if you want more sleep. I know you have two shows tomorrow."

"No. I'm coming, but you can start without me. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Connor said with a grin.

"Oh, okay." Kevin murmured, heading into the den. He turned on the TV, squinting at the all too bright light that suddenly filled the room. He popped the DVD into the player, sitting back on the couch to let the credits roll.

He hugged his knees to chest, suddenly giddy. Giddy was not the usual word to describe how one felt after a spooky Mormon Hell dream, and he was unsure why he felt this way. Perhaps it was because there was handsome man in the next room who was about to give up on a night of sleep to watch his favorite movie with him. Or perhaps it was because that handsome man wore a ring on his finger that was identical to the one on Kevin's finger, rings that told the world that they belonged to each other. Or maybe it was just that that handsome man cared for Kevin just as much as Kevin cared for him.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Connor

**Author's Note: It's basically been forever since I've updated. Sorry you guys. Feel free to yell at me in a message if I take forever again. Just a quick "HEY UPDATE! IT'S BEEN FOREVER" is good. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty- Five

**Connor**

Connor straightened his tie, clipping it into place. He took the ugly green sweater vest off its hanger and pulled it over his head, then grabbed the matching sweater and pulled it on. He glanced at himself in the small mirror that stood on top of his make-up table. He picked up his hair brush, running it through his auburn hair, smoothing it down. He gave it spritz of hairspray and pulled his sweater straight again.

There was knock at his dressing room door.

"Come in, it's open!" Connor called, looking at the door in the window.

Connor saw the blonde curls first, bouncing around and glinting in the light. The red and white striped camisole was the dead giveaway. In the doorway stood a tall, blonde girl adorned in the aforementioned camisole and dark blue skirt.

"Hi, Connor." The girl smiled.

"Hey, Clara Ann." Connor grinned, turning around to face her. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to escape the crazy that's happening out there." She gestured to the door, running a hand through her curls.

"Well, my dressing room is your dressing room." Connor grinned.

"How are you so calm and confident?" Clara Ann blurted. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. But, to answer your question, I'm only calm and confident on the outside. On the inside, I'm freaking out. I'm one misplaced bobby pin from a having a mental breakdown." explained Connor. Clara Ann giggled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Any time, Clara Ann. All you have to do is ask."

...

The outside of the stage door was a verifiable hurricane of posters and Playbills, all of which people wanted Connor to sign. His Sharpie was at the ready, brand new and uncapped.

"Mr. Chair?" squeaked one little redheaded girl. She reminded Connor of his little sister, Gracie.

"Well, hello there." Connor beamed.

"Will you please sign my program?" she handed him a shiny paper booklet.

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Lillian."

Connor smiled and scribbled out 'To Lillian- Love, Connor J. McKinley'. He handed the booklet back to her and she giggled with excitement.

"Thank you, Mr. Chair!" she cried, running back to her grandmother. Connor waved at them as they walked off down the street.

"Jerry! It's him!" screeched a perky brunette girl. "That's Connor J. McKinley!" She ran up to Connor, dragging a tall blonde boy behind her.

"Hey." Connor grinned, waving at the couple.

"Mr. McKinley, would you sign my Playbill, please?" she asked, handing him the heavy, glossy booklet.

"Sure thing, miss. Want me to make it out to anyone?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you." she said, shaking her head. Connor nodded, scribbling his name on the front of the girl's program. He handed it back to her and she practically shoved it in her boyfriend's face.

"Look, Jerry! Isn't it great?" she beamed. He nodded with obviously fake enthusiasm. If the girl noticed, she didn't let on.

"Thank you so much, Mr. McKinley." she said.

"You're very welcome." he beamed, watching the couple run off down the street, holding hands.

"Okay, Kev. I think that's the last one." Connor said, turning to Kevin, who was leaning against the wall, determined to follow the other couple's example.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Kevin

**Author's Note: Here's chapter twenty-six. We're getting nearer and nearer to the end, which is both sad and exciting. I've been working on getting the chapters out to you a little faster, but I have to divide my time between this and a very special project I've been working on (details to come later). Anyway, enough about me and my boringness, let's get to the Book of Mormony Goodness. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Kevin**

"Uncle Kevin!" squealed the two small brunette girls who ran up to Kevin, their arms wide and ready to for hugs. Kevin wrapped his arms around them, lifting them into the air and spinning them around.

"Hey, Heather, hey, Suzie, how are my two favorite girls?" asked Kevin as he set the little ones down.

"We're gonna have a tea party!" Heather giggled. The two bounced up and down in anticipation and excitement. "And you getta come!"

"I do?" Kevin asked excitedly. He glanced nervously at Connor, who was awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels. "Can Uncle Connor come too?"

The little girls looked at each other. Suzie whispered something into Heather's ear with utter seriousness. They turned back to Kevin, Heather bit her lip.

"I don't know, Uncle Kevin. We only have one extra boa." Suzie explained. "I'm sorry, Uncle Connor."

Connor smiled. "That's okay, Suzie. I'll go and talk to the adults. You three have fun." He ducked into the kitchen, following the sounds of arguing Price adults.

"Now, what's this I hear about there being a boa?" Kevin asked the elfin girls that stood before him. Their faces suddenly lit with the grins that splayed across them. Suzie grabbed his hand, her little fingers dwarfed by his much larger ones, and began to drag him towards the staircase.

"Come with us!" Heather cried, running ahead of her sister and uncle. Kevin laughed and followed the duo willingly.

The girls led him into a blindingly pink room. The walls had glittery butterflies adorning them, matching the pink butterfly rug in the center of the room. The floor was littered with crumpled, sparkly costume dresses in a rainbow of color. Kevin recognized at least one of them as being a gift from him and Connor.

Suzie dropped his hand and dashed to a large, plastic, pink toy box and threw the lid off. Kevin could see from where he stood that the box was filled with plastic shoes and jewelry. Suzie leaned in, rumbling around, and then popped out, victoriously holding a long, purple feather boa.

"Here you go, Uncle Kev!" Suzie said, draping the boa around Kevin's shoulders.

"You look so pretty!" Heather gasped, jumping up and down.

"Why, thank you, Heather." Kevin grinned. "You and Jenny look awfully pretty, too." The girls spun around to show off their glitzy gowns. Suzie wore one that summoned images of Tiana's from _The Princess and the Frog_, while Heather donned one that reminded Kevin of Belle's from _Beauty and the Beast. _

"I bet that we can make it to the den before you do!" Heather squealed.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin asked. The little ones nodded furiously. "Alrighty then, let's go." Kevin watched for a moment as the girls ambled out of the room, their plastic shoes snapping on the hardwood flooring. He shook his head, thinking about how fast they seemed to be growing up and that he really needed to come see them more.

He was shaken from this moment by the sound of his name. "Where's Uncle Kevin?"

"I don't know. He's awfully slow." came the response. He clamored toward the sound, his boa flying out behind him.

"Here I am!" Kevin cried, throwing his arms in the air. The girls giggled and barreled down the stairs. Kevin hurried behind them, following them into the kitchen. He laughed, leaning against the first countertop he found.

Suzie stopped running, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Uncle Kevin, c'mon. You're gonna make us late for the tea party!" she cried.

"You go on ahead, Suzie. Uncle Kevin needs to take a break for a minute." Kevin panted as he waved his hand to shoo her away.

Kevin could suddenly see a lot more of the linoleum flooring his sister had installed in her kitchen. There was an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to someone's chest. He felt the distinct rubbing of knuckles on his skull.

"Hey, little brother! Sit down. Want me to grab you a coffee? How 'bout a donut?" asked his attacker, his older brother Jack. He let Kevin go, and Kevin bounced back up like a spring.

"Hey!" Kevin protested. "I apologized for the donut thing, did I not?" He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get it to go back to the way it was. He had spent almost an hour in the morning trying to get it to sit just right. The look on Connor's face told him that it wasn't going to be the same.

"You did." Jack shrugged.

Kevin punched his brother on the arm with each word as he said, "Then. Stop. Bringing. It. Up."

"Would the two of you stop?" cried the eldest Price child, Katelyn, from the kitchen table. "Kevin, come and join the adults in conversation."

To Kevin, that seemed like the worst idea anyone could think of. Sure, Connor was there, but there was a tea party to attend. That sounded like a much better prospect for him.

"Sorry, Kates." He said with what he hoped was an apologetic grin. "But I have a tea party to attend. I really must be going." He stuck his nose in the air, tossing an end of the boa over his shoulder. He marched out of the kitchen, going in the direction of the den, to join his nieces.

Heather and Suzie were sitting around the dark, wooden coffee table, drinking pretend tea out of minuscule cups. There was a plate of little cookies in the center of the table, and the girls had doled out at least one cookie to each of the stuffed animals that sat around the table with them. Kevin took note of the fact that they had left an empty place setting for him.

"Uncle Kevin!" Heather cried. She patted the empty place setting next to her. "Come sit down! Do you want tea?"

"Of course I want tea!" Kevin gushed, lowering himself onto the ground next to her. Suzie picked up the little tea pot and poured the imaginary tea into the little cup in front of Kevin.

"Would you like sugar?" Suzie asked.

"Yes, please." Kevin smiled. Suzie took the tiny spoon and pretended to scoop some sugar into Kevin's cup.

"Thank you." he said, lifting the cup a pretending to take a sip. "Mmm. Delicious."

The little girls giggled and took a sip of their tea, raising their pinkies up. Heather set her cup down and lifted another cup to the lips of the stuffed unicorn next to her.

"Don't give Corny too much tea, Heather." Suzie chided. Kevin fondly remembered picking out the toy with Connor and Connor insisting on naming it. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Connor to stop trying to name it "Horny Collins", a name which Connor had originally thought to be an adorable unicorn pun and play on one of his favorite _Hairspray _character's name. In the end, he shied away from the awkwardly sexual name and settled on dubbing the stuffed toy Corny Collins, still maintaining part of his original idea.

"I won't." Heather sighed, taking the cup away from the unicorn.

Kevin scratched his head, trying to think of the best way to go about the one thing that Katelyn had requested he do: get the girls to take their nap. His sister had described this as an "impossible task", but he'd accepted it anyway.

He lifted his arms above his head and faked a yawn. Maybe pretending he was going to sleep would make the girls go to sleep as well.

"Oh, gee, I'm tired." Kevin said with little conviction. He laid back onto the floor. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

The girls exchanged a glance, then broke into a fit of giggles. "Uncle Kevin! We know what you're trying to do!" Suzie squealed.

"Yeah." Heather chimed in. "If you wanted us to go to sleep, you could've just asked us to."

"Really? You'd go to sleep just cuz I asked?" Kevin wondered.

"We'd do anything for you." Suzie smiled. In that moment, Kevin was reminded of Arnold and their mission in Uganda.

"Yeah, you're our favorite uncle!" Heather explained.

"Oh, thank you. But, you better not let Uncle Jack or Uncle Matthew hear you. They might get mad." The girls responded to Kevin's warning by tackling him and showering him with hugs.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Kevin laughed, pushing them off. "Can we please take our naps?"

"Aww." The girls whined. "Okay. See you later, Uncle Kevin!" Kevin watched them run out of the den and out of sight.

He groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm. Children were tiring. He didn't know how Katelyn managed it.

Kevin grasped at the coffee table, pulling himself upright to a sitting position. Then, with the same hand, he pushed himself up so that he was standing. He strolled into the kitchen to join the adults, freezing when he saw his younger sister.

Amy was wearing a thick, puffy parka which wouldn't have been unusual if it were January. Winters could be could in Utah. However, it wasn't January; it was July. July is far too warm a month for a parka.

"Why is Amy dressed like she's moving to Alaska?" Kevin wondered aloud.

"Because our idiot brother told her that her tank top was immodest." Jack explained as he shot Matthew a hostile glare from across the room. "I thought you'd gone to apologize."

"Did the girls go to sleep, Kev?" Katelyn asked, conveniently changing the subject. Kevin smiled.

"Oh yeah, they're out like lights." he said. He crossed the room and took the empty seat next to Connor. He placed his hand on his husband's leg and tried to join in on his siblings' mindless chatter.

"What are we going to do for Mom's birthday?" Jack asked. "It's coming up."

"Dang it. I forgot all about that. Connor and I are going to be on vacation that week." Kevin confessed. He could feel his face growing hot with guilt, a feeling he was all too familiar with.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"We don't know yet, actually. I'd had ideas. Arnold thinks we should go back to Uganda." Kevin explained.

"Who vacations in Uganda?" Matthew asked.

"People who lived there for two years, genius." Kevin spat back.

"Hey. Don't call me that." Matthew whined.

"I can call you whatever I wish." Kevin insisted. He faded out of the conversation as Matthew began a long rant about how no one seemed to respect him.

Kevin began to notice the silence from the seat next to him and moved his fingers from their spot on Connor's knee to sit them in between Connor's fingers.

"Con, are you okay?" Kevin wondered.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Connor replied, forcing a small smiled. Kevin leaned in close to him.

"We can go, if you want." Kevin decided. "I know how being around my family makes you feel." Kevin didn't feel the need to add the emotions to end of his statement, although he did know what they were.

Unwanted.

Out of place.

Awkward.

Despised.

Disgusting.

Hated.

Confused.

Kevin searched Connor's face, trying to read what Connor didn't want to say out loud.

Kevin pretended to glance at his watch as he said, "Oh, would you look at the time?" He stood abruptly. "We have to get going, Kates. Con's got a show tonight. He can't be late. Thanks so much, sis!"

The Price children chorused their goodbyes in unison as Kevin dashed to the front door, dragging Connor with him. Katelyn followed behind them.

As Kevin placed his hand on the doorknob she said, "Come back soon, Kev. We miss you." Guilt bubbled up in the pit of Kevin's stomach. He felt like a terrible person; he rarely saw his family.

"I will." He promised with a small smile before heading out the door.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Connor

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I don't understand the question." Kevin mumbled nervously.

"What's not to understand? It's a simple yes or no question." Connor replied, leaning back in his seat.

"But-" Kevin began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why are you asking me?"

Connor laughed, "I'm asking you because you're my boyfriend. This is what people do, Kevin; they ask their boyfriends or girlfriends to move in with them. The only difference is that I'm asking you to move somewhere much further away than most people do."

"New York is pretty far away." Kevin agreed. "I mean, my mom-"

"Will survive, if you choose to come with me. You're a big boy now. You have to leave eventually." Connor assured him.

Kevin ran his hand through his hair.

Connor held his breath, waiting for the answer. There were only two possible outcomes, really. Either 'Yes, I'll move across the country with you, leaving behind everything I've ever known.' or 'No, I can't. I won't. But I'll visit you.'

"I don't know, Con." Kevin whispered, finally.

"Give me one good reason not to." Connor ordered, leaning forward and placing his hand on Kevin's.

Kevin bit his lip, "Um..." he trailed off. Was there a reason not to move in with Connor?

"I can't think of one." Kevin admitted.

"Exactly." Connor said, grinning. "So then say you'll move in with me."

"I don't know. It's a big change." Kevin sighed.

"I know." Connor agreed. "But think of the positives. There are Starbucks everywhere."

"Really?" Kevin wondered excitedly.

"Mmhmm." Connor grinned. "And there's a Disney store right on Broadway."

"A Disney store?"

"Yup. Plus, you'll be with me. All the time."

"I don't see the positive there."

"Don't be mean. Besides, the positive is that there'd be more cuddling, more sex, more dates."

"Wait- more sex?"

"Yes, Kevin. And then we can stay in bed until noon, spooning."

"I'll go pack my stuff."

"So you'll move in with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Hurray! This is going to be fantastic! I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"I love you to infinity and beyond."

"Does that work?"

"Of course it works; it's a Disney reference."

"Of course, what was I thinking?"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Kevin

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Kevin**

Kevin smiled as Connor snuggled against his chest. Connor pulled the blanket up over them as Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kevin ran his hand through Connor's hair gently.

"So, I was thinking," Connor started. "We're going on vacation in a few weeks and we haven't decided on a location, and I was also thinking that maybe it would be nice to back to Uganda."

"You do a lot of thinking." Kevin commented.

"Yeah, I know." Connor mumbled sheepishly. "But, uh, what do you think?"

"I think your hair is really soft." Kevin smiled.

"Oh, thank you. But, I wanted to know what you think of my idea." Connor clarified.

"What idea?" Kevin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Were you even listening to me?" Connor wondered.

"Um...Yes?" Kevin guessed sheepishly.

"Don't lie, Kevin. It's unattractive." Connor sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"What was your idea, though?" Kevin inquired.

"I was thinking we could go back to Uganda, just for a visit. It'd be nice to see some of the villagers. It's been so long, and I'll admit, I kinda miss being there." Connor explained.

"I miss it there too." Kevin agreed, still running his fingers through Connor's hair.

"I think we should go then." Connor decided.

"It's kind of expensive, Con." Kevin pointed out.

"I know. I know. But we've been saving. Broadway pay isn't _too _shabby." Connor countered.

"But it sort of is when it's the _only _pay we've got coming in at the moment." Kevin argued. "Which I feel really awful about."

"Kevin, don't. You helped me make my dreams come true, it's high time I return the favor." Connor stated. "And anyway, we'll make it work. That's what we do, isn't it? We take what seems impossible and make it possible."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Kevin agreed.

"So, we're going to Uganda?" Connor clarified hopefully.

"We're going to Uganda." Kevin confirmed.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Connor

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Connor**

"Oh, gosh, Connor, I am so excited." Nabulungi gushed. "In just a few hours, I will be Mrs. Arnold Patrick Cunningham!"

"I know." Connor stated, grinning. "This is a very big deal. I'm so happy for you."

"When will I get to be happy for you?" she wondered suddenly, pulling her full, white skirt underneath her legs as she sat down in front of the vanity.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, sitting down on the small armchair in the corner of the room.

"When will I be helping you get ready to become Mrs. Kevin Scott Price?" she asked, taking a small blush compact out of her bag and setting it down on the vanity.

"Well, technically never, because I can't be _Mrs. _Kevin Scott Price." he replied.

"You know what I mean." she sighed, opening the compact and pulling out the little brush that came with it.

"I don't know. Not for a long time, if ever." he decided. "That wouldn't really be something my family would agree with."

"Screw your family." she countered. "I am not something Arnold's family really agrees with. But I think they do not mind too much because I make him happy. They are your family, you being happy is all they should care about."

"They want me to be happy," he began. "But they want me to be happy with a woman."

"Well, they are going to be gravely disappointed, then." she huffed, applying a miniscule amount of the fine, pink powder to her face. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Like always." Connor replied. "But, I think you might want to put a little more lipstick on, it's starting to wear off."

Nabulungi nodded and rummaged around her bag, pulling out a little silver tube. She twisted the bottom so that a stick of vibrant red popped out. She ran the red stick along her bottom lip before pressing both lips together.

"All set?" she wondered, twisting the red stick back into the little tube.

"All set." Connor replied. She grinned and turned in her seat to face him.

"I want to thank you for doing this for me." she stated softly. "I know that Baba would be happy to know I picked a boy a sweet as you to give me away. Although, I do wish he could be here."

"We all wish he could be here, Naba." he added softly. "I'm sorry we couldn't find the money to get him here."

"Please, do not feel bad about that. I am sure that even if we had found the money, something would have happened to make it so that he could not come and celebrate with us. Besides, now I get to have one of my best friends walk me down the aisle. How many people can say that?" Nabulungi explained.

"Probably not many." Connor mused.

"You see?" she asked. "That just makes today even more special."

Nabulungi stood up and fluffed her skirt out. She looked like something out of a Disney princess movie. Her dress was practically a ball gown. Her hair, usually curly, was straightened and pulled into a fancy updo.

"Are you ready?" Connor inquired, quickly standing up and straightening his tie.

"I sure am." Nabulungi decided with a smile. She picked her bouquet up off of the vanity, adjusting one of the flowers in it. Connor took his own bouquet off of a small table in the center of the room. He linked arms with Nabulungi and led her to the door.

They walked to the doorway of the church, stopping in front of it. It was closed and Connor was waiting to hear the start of the wedding march to open it. The music started faintly, the organ barely wheezing out the familiar notes. He pushed the door open and confidently marched down the aisle, the eyes of everyone on him. He set his bouquet down on the altar, smirking at Kevin's look of confusion before sprinting back down the aisle.

Nabulungi was beaming as they linked arms again. The wedding march was much steadier and louder as they paraded to the altar.

"Thank you, Connor." Nabulungi whispered in his ear as she handed him her bouquet. "You've made it so I could not be happier."

"Any time," Connor whispered back. "All you have to do is ask."


	30. Chapter Thirty: Kevin

**Author's Note: We're back in Uganda. You see, I told you we'd come back here. Enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Thirty

**Kevin**

Kevin felt an awful lot like the scared little boy he had been the first time he had stood in this very same spot, waiting for the very same person. The Ugandan sun beat down from overhead. He could feel Connor glaring at him, and Kevin couldn't say that he blamed him. It had been Kevin's idea to wear the missionary uniforms after all, and now they were both paying for it.

"Elder Price! Elder McKinley! Welcome back!" Kevin turned to the sound of his name, coming face to face with Mr. Mafala Hatimbi for the first time in years. The years had been kind to him; his face was still smooth, giving him the look of a much younger man. His smile was wide and welcoming, immediately putting Kevin at ease.

"Please, Mafala, call us Kevin and Connor." Connor requested, mirroring Mafala's smile. The older man wrapped Connor into a hug, and Kevin patiently waited for his turn.

"How are you?" Kevin wondered as Mafala turned to hug him.

"I'm wonderful. The more important question is: How is Nabulungi?" Mafala laughed.

"She's just wonderful. She's never been happier." Kevin explained. "She wanted us to give you her best wishes. She misses you so much. She and Arnold have been trying to have a baby, so you might have a grandchild soon."

Mafala sighed wistfully, "I hope so. And I hope that I can fly back to visit her soon. Her mother would be so proud of her; she's made a better life for herself."

"That she has." Connor agreed.

"So, shall we head into the village?" Mafala wondered, pointing in the direction of the village in question.

"Sure." Connor grinned, linking his arm with Kevin's.

"What have you been up to since we left?" Kevin asked Mafala as the trio strolled leisurely down the dusty road.

"Well, we've been spreading the word of the Book of Arnold." Mafala explained. "We got another whole group of villagers to convert to the cause. Although, we've been having some difficulties with the General."

"What kind of difficulties?" Connor questioned. "He was part of the faith last time we were here."

"He's retracted his beliefs and gone back to his old, violent ways, although he hasn't been too bad about the circumcision thing." Mafala delivered.

"That's awful." Kevin muttered. "Everything was going so well before."

Mafala nodded, "It's very hard to convince others to join something the General is so adamantly opposing. He's been going around claiming that everything in it is a bunch of lies-which, of course, is technically correct, but he doesn't need to be saying it. Especially since it helps so many people."

"Well, we can't really do anything about the General." Connor began.

"I tried once-it didn't end well." Kevin explained.

"But we can try to help you convert people!" Connor beamed, ignoring Kevin's statement. He didn't really know what Kevin had meant by it, although he probably had some idea. Kevin remembered confessing to him what had happened with the General, but hoped that Connor didn't. It was a something Kevin really wanted to keep as secret as possible.

"That would be wonderful, boys." Mafala decided. "We could use all the help we can get."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Connor

**Author's Note: I really love this chapter. Is that conceited? To say that you love a chapter you wrote? I hope not. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Thirty-One

**Connor**

Elder McKinley nervously wiped his hand on his pant leg. He didn't understand why his palms were so sweaty; it wasn't any hotter than usual. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded paper, undoing the folds so that he could read the list he had neatly printed on it. He'd always loved lists; they gave everything order and he liked order. That was one of the many- he hoped- reasons he was chosen to be the district leader. Of course, he could only call himself that for a few more moments before he handed the position over to Elder Schrader. That was the only thing left on the list, really. Well, the only thing besides saying the one goodbye he _really_ didn't want to say.

"Hey, Elder McKinley?" Elder Pop Tarts began softly. "We're, uh, all waiting for you in the common room." Elder McKinley offered his companion a small nod and weak smile, shoving the list haphazardly back into his pocket.

"I'm coming." he said, following the other boy into the common room.

Elder McKinley bit his lip, looking at all the boys he had led for the past two years. Each of their smiles had a sad tinge to them, none more so than Elder Price's. Elder McKinley was lucky, he thought, to have such a loyal group of missionaries. They were all here to say goodbye to him and wish him well, and they were all upset about it. He had heard stories of missionaries who barely acknowledged when pairs of companions left; not his group. His group all gathered for tearful goodbyes.

"So, uh," Elder McKinley began, clearing his throat much louder than he'd have liked. "I'm supposed to hand over my position as district leader to Elder Schrader, and I'm sure that there's supposed to be some big, elaborate ceremony that goes along with that-but I honestly have no idea what that ceremony is. So, I'm just going to announce that Elder Schrader is now your district leader, and say that I know he'll do an excellent job- probably better than I did. It's been an honor being your district leader, and I wish you all very happy lives."

"Um, Elder McKinley?" Elder Price wondered, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Before you go, could I, uh, talk to you alone for a moment?" Elder McKinley glanced back at Elder Pop Tarts, who nodded in approval.

"Sure, Elder Price." he said. "We can, um, go talk outside." Elder Price nodded quickly and both boys made their way to the door of the little hut they'd both been calling home.

Elder McKinley gently shut the door behind them and they stood in silence on the porch for a moment.

"So, I, uh, I guess this is goodbye." Elder Price mumbled, rocking back and forth on his heels and staring at his feet. Elder McKinley was surprised to see him like this; so unsure of himself. It was quite out of character for the boy who was normally confident to the point of arrogance.

"For now." Elder McKinley nodded. Elder Price looked up.

"You mean, you'll want to see me when I get back?" he wondered hopefully.

"Of course." Elder McKinley laughed.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that!" Elder Price cried, throwing his arms around the other boy in a tight hug. When he released Elder McKinley, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Elder McKinley.

Elder McKinley stared at it, noticing first that it was coffee stained. After that, he noticed that there was an address printed on it in neat handwriting; Elder Price was giving him his address. And, Elder McKinley saw, his first name.

"Your name is Kevin?" he wondered.

"Oh, yeah." Elder Price confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I like it." Elder McKinley explained. "It suits you. My name is Connor, by the way."

"That suits you." Elder Price decided. "You look like a Connor."

"I, um, have to wonder why you're giving me your address." Elder McKinley said. "I mean, I won't know when you come back. Shouldn't I give you mine instead?"

"No. It'll work out. I'll call you at the airport when I get back. I, um, already have your number." Elder Price decided.

"Okay." Elder McKinley smiled. "I'll be waiting."

A silence fell over them. Elder McKinley noticed it was filled with a lot of unspoken things, like how much he was going to miss Elder Price. Or how much he wanted to run his fingers through the other boy's hair just one more time. Or how much he wanted to sit in that tree again, talking about all the things they wanted in life.

Elder Price stepped forward, placing his hands on Elder McKinley's waist and pulling him closer. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other boy's. They both knew it would be their last kiss until Elder Price returned to the US.

Elder McKinley pulled away first, whispering, "I love you." It the first time either of them had admitted it, but now seemed like the perfect time to start.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Kevin

**Author's Note: This is a pretty important chapter, and it comes with a trigger warning. There is language used that I absolutely despise, but it needed to be used to make a point. This is also one of the sadder chapters, and you'll see why once you read it. I hope you enjoy this update despite these things.**

**-Cade**

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Kevin**

Kevin heard the General before he saw them. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere; deep, booming and powerful enough to strike fear into the heart of the strongest of men.

"Hello, McKinley." The voice sent chills down Kevin's spine. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, you know. Just visiting." Connor squeaked nervously. Kevin turned away from the little boy he was talking to. The General was standing in front of Connor, his imposing figure covering Connor in a large shadow. He looked Connor up and down, his eye catching the golden band on Connor's ring finger.

"So you're married now?" The General sighed. "Where's the lucky lady?" Connor was silent and Kevin stepped up to stand behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, his own ring glinting in the light.

"Oh. I see. You two are a couple of fags." The General grabbed Connor's collar roughly as he said this, pulling Connor close to him. "Do you know what happens to fags around here? They get beat up."

"Hey!" Kevin cried, pulling Connor out of the General's grasp and stepping in between them. "Leave him alone."

"What are you going to do about it, Price?" The General wondered.

"I, uh-I, uh..." Kevin stammered.

"That's what I thought." The General laughed. "Let's not forget what happened last time you tried to go against me." Kevin felt something flare up inside of his chest. The feeling was unfamiliar, but reminded him of what he had felt the time he tried to run away from his mission.

"Yeah, well, last time I tried to go against you, I wasn't fighting for the love of my life." Kevin growled, balling his fists. The General raised his eyebrows, chuckling slightly. He felt the feeling grow stronger and he stepped forward raising his arms.

"You know, I'm almost sorry that I have to do this, Price." The General admitted, shrugging slightly. "You amused me." Kevin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the General raised his gun.

Time seemed to slow down to Kevin. He heard the gun being fired with a loud bang. He saw the bullet fly towards him, but he couldn't move from the spot where he stood. Every second that went by seemed like an hour. The bullet pierced his chest and he noticed that it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would have.

Time sped up again as Connor voice rang through the air, screaming his name. Kevin fell back, but he didn't hit the ground, and instead found himself in Connor's arms.

"Oh my god." Connor gasped. "Oh my god, Kevin." Kevin watched as his husband frantically pulled his shirt off, balling it up and pressing it to the wound.

"There's so much blood." Connor whined. "Why is there so much blood?" Kevin felt him apply more pressure and he gently reached out, placing his hand over Connor's hands.

"Connor, stop." he whispered. Connor looked away from the wound to make eye contact, his icy blue eyes no longer sparkling.

Kevin knew that he was dying. And he was okay with that, but he didn't want to go upset.

"Tell me...tell me about our first date. Please." Kevin begged in a whisper. "I want to go smiling. I want to go happy. I want to go reminded that I am completely and utterly in love."

"Sure, hon, whatever you want." Connor choked out, biting his lip. Kevin could tell that he was trying to keep it together. He was trying to be strong.

"Um, where do I start?" Connor stammered, his voice shaky, threatening to give out. "I'll-I'll tell you about my favorite part, I guess. We were sitting at the table and you asked me to put my hand under the table so you could hold it. And first, I was upset, because I thought you were ashamed to be seen with me, but then you explained why. You didn't want anyone to share our happiness. It didn't matter to you that there was no one in the restaurant to share it, you didn't even want anyone to have the chance. You wanted it all to yourself."

Kevin smiled, getting lost in the memory as Connor described it. He could feel his heartbeat fading away, his breathing getting deliberate. He knew he didn't have much time left.

"I love you so much, Connor." he announced. His heartbeat finally stopped, his breathing going with it. He couldn't see or hear Connor anymore, he couldn't feel Connor's arms around his body, hugging him close. All he could register was a bright light in front of him and he knew there was nothing he could do but move towards it.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Connor

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Connor**

Elder McKinley had been calmly talking to Nabulungi and a few of her friends about the stories of both the Books of Mormon and Arnold underneath the shade of a large tree when the blessed prophet himself came running towards them.

"Elder Cunningham, what are you doing here?" Elder McKinley inquired, wrinkling his nose. "Where's Elder Price?"

"Right here!" Elder Price panted, catching up to his companion. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"You alright, Best Friend?" Elder Cunningham wondered, placing a hand on Elder Price's back.

"I'm fine." Elder Price wheezed in response. "Don't worry about me. Do your thing. It's more important." This response, of course, only made Elder Cunningham more worried about his well being.

Elder McKinley smiled to himself. That was one of the things he secretly liked about Elder Price; he always managed to make himself the center of attention. He'd try to mask it with statements like those, but it was obvious that he reveled in being everyone's-and anyone's- main focus.

"Really, Arnold." Elder Price insisted, righting himself. "I'm fine. Get on with it. It's now or never, after all."

"Get on with what?" Nabulungi wondered, adjusting her position on the rock she was using as a seat.

Elder Cunningham grinned and pulled a small wooden box out of his pocket. He lowered himself onto one knee directly in front of Nabulungi.

"What is going on?" she asked, giggling nervously.

"Miss Naba, you're the love of my life. The one person I'm absolutely certain I couldn't live without. And I don't ever want to. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Elder Cunningham asked, pulling the box open to reveal a small silver ring with a single red heart-shaped stone set in the center. "I, uh, know it's not much- the metal's cheap, the stone's made of plastic- but it's all I could afford. I swear, when we get back to America and I can get a job and make some real money, I'll buy you something nicer."

Nabulungi stared at the ring as though it were the golden plates themselves.

"I do not need anything nicer, Arnold." she breathed, looking up at him with a giant smile splayed across her face. "Because I will have you."

"Oh my gosh." Elder McKinley giggled, biting his lip to keep the excitement from bubbling out in full fledged laughter.

"Does that mean you're saying 'yes'?" Elder Cunningham wondered hopefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They stubbornly slid down again as soon as his finger moved away.

Elder McKinley felt Elder Price's leg brush up against his as Elder Price sat down on the rock next to him. This didn't help his excitement level any, and he found himself biting down hard on his tongue to keep the giggles in. Elder Price placed a gentle hand on Elder McKinley's knee, a small, caring gesture that only they would notice.

"Of course I'm saying yes!" Nabulungi cried, throwing her arms around Elder Cunningham's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around, like they did in romantic comedies.

Elder McKinley had always liked romantic comedies. There was something about somewhat unlikely romances that automatically drew him in. Especially the Romeo and Juliet type, although it was rarely explored in the romantic comedy genre he so enjoyed. He often liked to wish that his love life would play out like a romantic comedy. And he sincerely hoped with all his heart that his love life would not end in tragedy, like so many- Romeo and Juliet included- before him.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Kevin

**Author's Note: This was one of the hardest things to do because I had to figure out how to continue an altering POV story after I killed off one of the POVs. However, I think I have solved the problem. The only thing you need to know is that none of the other characters can see or hear Kevin. Only Kevin can see Kevin. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**-Cade**

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Kevin**

Kevin didn't rush right into his personal Orlando after his death. He'd have all eternity for that, and he figured the least he could do was wait around awhile and make sure Connor was handling everything okay. And as long as he was checking up on Connor, he might as well check on the rest of his family. This was his first mistake.

He sat in the kitchen, watching his mother cook, like he had done when he was a little boy. Of course, she didn't see him now, but he liked to think she knew he was there. The phone rang loudly, and his mother called for his father to answer it as she slid a tray of cookies into the oven.

As she set the timer, his father came in with a confused expression on his face.

"It's Connor." he stated. "He wants me to put him on speakerphone." Kevin's mother nodded and his father pushed the button.

Connor's voice crackled through, "Mr. and Mrs. Price, I...um...don't know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll just come out and say it: Kevin's dead."

Kevin flinched as his mother let out a blood-curdling scream. His younger siblings, Amy and Matthew rushed into the room.

"How-how did it happen?" his father asked. His voice had lost its usual cheery tone.

"Well, um," Connor stammered. "Do you remember how we went back to Uganda?"

"Yes, I do." Mr. Price replied.

"Well, we were in the village and General Butt F-ing Naked showed up. We were just trying to help the Africans protect their kids. The General, well, he got mad at me, for being gay, I think, maybe, I don't know. Anyway, he was going to beat me up for whatever reason, but Kevin stood in between us and he stood up for me. And The General doesn't like people getting in his way, so he...um..he shot Kevin, right in the chest. Then he left. Kevin...died in my arms." Connor explained. "I planned a funeral, too. It's soon. This weekend."

"Did he die happy?" Kevin's father asked as Matthew began to console their mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Amy was staring at the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah." Connor decided. "I mean, I think so. I mean, he died smiling. I told him about our first date."

"Thank you for telling us, Connor." Mr. Price offered weakly. "We'll see you this weekend."

"Goodbye, Mr. Price." Connor said. Kevin's father stared at the phone for a moment before hanging it up.

"Daddy," Amy sniffled. "Is Kevin-is Kevin really dead?"

"Yes, sweetheart." their father confirmed.

"He's with Heavenly Father now, right?" she wondered.

"He's probably in Hell," Matthew muttered under his breath. "For galavanting around with that homosexual."

"Of course he's with Heavenly Father, angel." Mr. Price said.

"I can't believe I'll never hold my baby boy again." his mother sobbed.

Kevin wanted to cry out. He wanted to give them some sign that he was okay. He wanted to hug them and tell them that everything was going to be alright. They'd move on. They'd all live long, happy lives without him. But he knew that anything he tried to do would be useless. They wouldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything.

"He can't be dead." Amy decided. "I just talked to him a few days ago, before he left for Uganda. He can't be dead."

Kevin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He hadn't imagined that Amy would be taking this so hard. He'd imagined that Jack would take it the hardest; they'd always shared a special bond.

He realized, sitting there, watching his own family mourn him, that Jack didn't know yet. If Connor had just called his parents, he certainly hadn't called Jack yet. He wondered if his father would do it. He hoped that his father would do it. Just do it now and get it over with.

"I-I should call Jack and tell him what happened." his father decided. Kevin sat up in surprise. Maybe he had a little control over what happened.

"He's not dead." Amy insisted.

"Amy, I know it seems like I can't be dead," Kevin whispered, hoping that somehow she could hear him. "But I am. And you're gonna move past this, I know it. You're gonna meet someone special, someone who'll want to help you make all your dreams come true, just like I did. Because, dammit, Amy, you're my little sister and you're a Price and that's what happens to people like us, okay? You don't need me. You're gonna be just fine."

"Jack? It's Dad." their father was saying into the phone. "Listen-Jack, listen to me. I have to tell you something important...Jack, listen. Kevin died...no, no, I'm not kidding. He's really dead. Connor planned a funeral for this weekend, okay...yeah, that's alright. Just, call me later, okay, buddy? I love you."

Kevin leaned over the counter, setting his head down on the countertop. He hadn't imagined that coming back here would be so hard. His family was in a state of utter shock and grief that he hadn't been prepared for. And it was all his fault. All because he'd insisted on being the strong one, the brave one.

And now everyone was paying for it.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: Connor

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Connor**

Elder McKinley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bedtime always gave him anxiety. It was the entrance to Hell, and although he had the Hell dream every night, he could never get used to it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to the steady sound of Elder Pop Tarts' breathing. He envied his companion's ability to sleep so easily. He wondered if Pop Tarts ever had the Hell dream. It didn't seem like he would.

Elder McKinley laid back on the bed, pulling the thin white sheet up to his chin. He folded his hands over his chest, mentally preparing himself for the terror that was to come. He knew that it was a futile effort, but he tried every night. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. He felt himself slip into sleep.

The dream was different from what he usually experienced. There was no fire, no brimstone. Instead, he was on top of a grassy hill, sitting on a picnic blanket with someone. They were holding him close, running their fingers through his hair. Elder McKinley looked up at the person, almost choking when he saw who it was.

It was Elder Price.

And he was showing him affection in plain sight.

Where other people could see them.

"Hey, McKinley." Elder Price grinned. "Good to see you're awake. I was worrying I'd have to carry you home."

"To the mission center, you mean?" Elder McKinley asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Elder Price laughed, throwing his head back. "No, silly. Home. Where we live. Why would I be carrying you to the mission center? We left Uganda years ago."

Elder McKinley sat up, taking Elder Price's arm off of him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"McKinley, you're scaring me." Elder Price said. "Did you forget everything while you were asleep?"

"Forget everything about what?" Elder McKinley wondered.

"About us." Elder Price explained. "About me. You know, me, the man you married. The father of your child."

"My child?" Connor repeated.

"Yes. Your child." Elder Price confirmed, nodding slowly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Elder McKinley sighed.

"Are you having the Hell dreams again?" Elder Price continued. "I thought we'd moved past those."

"No. No, I'm not." Elder McKinley said, leaning back against Elder Price.

He was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't in Hell. He wasn't sure why he wasn't in Hell, exactly, but it wasn't something he cared to dwell upon. When you're blessed with something wonderful, you don't begin to question it.

He sighed happily as Elder Price gently intertwined their fingers. Elder McKinley looked up at him; he was smiling contently, staring off into the distance.

"I love you, you know that?" Elder Price wondered, still looking out at the horizon.

"You do?" Elder McKinley asked.

"Of course I do. That's why I married you." Elder Price replied, squeezing Elder McKinley's hand gently.

"I love you, too." Elder McKinley decided, squeezing back.

He wasn't sure why he was having this dream, but he sure as heck didn't want to wake up from it.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Kevin

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Kevin**

Kevin's second big mistake was going to his own funeral. The service itself was very nice; it was a typical Mormon temple service, albeit a bit more somber than the ones he and Connor went to every Sunday. He stood off to the side, watching the event play out.

Prayers were said. Tears were shed.

Kevin's heart nearly stopped for the second time when Arnold got up and walked to the little podium at the altar. He had no idea what Arnold was going to say, but he silently prayed that it would be coherent and not filled with lies.

"Um, Kevin was- is- my best friend." Arnold mumbled into the little microphone in front him. "He taught me a lot of things, mostly social things. Like when to laugh and when _not _to laugh. Or how to act around someone you really, really like-maybe even love- when you don't want them to know, something I think he may have had some practice in...His death, it hurts. But a wise being once said 'Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force.' so that's what I'm doing. Kevin, I'll always miss you, but I'll be happy that you've been able to move into a better place. Into your permanent Orlando, I hope. That's all I have to say, I guess. I should, uh, get down before I say something stupid and ruin it all."

Kevin laughed to himself slightly. It was so typically Arnold to bring both awkwardness and science fiction into a eulogy. He leaned back against the wall, silently observing. He had never guessed he'd witness his own funeral.

Connor shifted in his seat, wiping at his eyes before hiding his head in his hands. Kevin felt a tinge of guilt. It was his fault that Connor felt this way.

But, in a way, it was almost better that it had happened like this.

Kevin knew that if it were him sitting there, staring at the glossy black casket with eyes that could only be described as 'dead', he'd have lost it. He would have sworn off of religion and people altogether, claiming that they only caused pain and suffering. He'd be a mess; utterly inconsolable as he sobbed in his seat.

But not Connor.

Connor had always been the strong one. Always the one to offer a shoulder to cry on in times of trouble. Always the one to solve the problems that arose, while Kevin fell apart at the slightest hint of trouble.

Connor could handle this.

But there was no way in hell that Kevin could.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Connor

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Connor**

Elder McKinley felt his face flush as Elder Price laughed softly and wrapped his arms around McKinley's waist.

"That's good, I think." Elder Price smirked, pulling away. He smiled down at the redhead, who took a moment to admire how perfect he looked.

His hair was perfectly and meticulously styled- although, it was a tad mussed after his fall from the tree- and covered by a thick coating of hairspray. His brown eyes shone brightly, but not quite as brightly as his dazzlingly white smile. Elder McKinley wondered if he used WhiteStrips, and if he were to do the same, would his smile be quite as white?

All in all, Price was perfect.

And now he was all McKinley's.

That made Elder McKinley feel kind of weak in the knees. It had been a long time since he'd loved someone. Could he say he loved Elder Price yet? Was it too soon? He didn't think so.

And it had been his entire life since he'd loved someone who might even partially feel the same way.

The last person he had felt this way for was Steve Blade, and that hadn't exactly ended well. He unfondly recalled standing outside the gym at his first homecoming dance with Steve. They had both gone dateless. McKinley had shuffled awkwardly for a moment before blurting out that he "loved" Steve. Steve immediately flushed before turning angry, claiming that McKinley was "ruining" their friendship by saying that and that McKinley was "disgusting".

"Elder McKinley, what are you thinking about?" Elder Price inquired, shaking McKinley from his unpleasant memory.

"Nothing important." Elder McKinley replied with a smile. "At least, not important anymore."

"BEST FRIEND! WHERE ARE YOU?" Elder Cunningham's loud voice echoed from the mission hut to the tree.

"I, uh, should probably go deal with him." Elder Price decided.

"Excellent idea." Elder McKinley agreed, shuffling his feet and kicking up a cloud of dry, red dust.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Elder Price wondered hopefully.

"We live together, you see me all the time." Elder McKinley pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Elder Price sighed.

"When can I see you again?" Elder McKinley inquired suddenly.

"Tomorrow." Elder Price replied quickly, nervously turning his head to see if anyone was watching before planting a quick kiss on McKinley's lips.

"Goodbye." Elder McKinley said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Until tomorrow." Elder Price added. "But now, I really must go." He quickly dashed off towards the mission hut, following the sounds of Arnold's yelling.

"Goodbye until tomorrow." McKinley repeated softly. "Goodbye until tomorrow. Until the next time we meet, I'll be waiting for you. So, goodbye until tomorrow."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Kevin

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Kevin**

Dear Connor,

I don't know how I plan to get this to you, but I'm writing it in the meantime. I got your letter. It meant a lot to me. More than you can ever know, really. But it prompted this response. Its purpose is to tell you things I never got to tell you before.

I need you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. I can't blame you. You didn't do anything, and there is nothing you could've done.

I also need you to know that I'm happy now. I'm very happy. I'm okay here. The only thing that could make it better is you, honestly.

I have to tell you that it's okay to move on. In fact, I'm encouraging you to. Call Steve. Join eHarmony. I don't care. Just do _something. _You're far too handsome and far too young to spend the rest of your life alone.

You need to be happy, alright? I love you too much to watch you mope around for the next fifty or more years.

Don't ever stop performing. Don't ever stop acting. Don't ever stop singing. Don't ever stop dancing. Especially dancing. It makes you happy. And you're good at it. You have to keep doing it. I will haunt you if you don't.

I think I can haunt people. I haven't tested that out, though.

Don't ever be afraid to take a chance. I'll be watching out for you. I'll make sure nothing too bad happens to you when I can help it.

I apologize for leaving you the way I did. If I could have done it any other way, I swear, I would've.

I'm not sure that I'll be able to write you again. I'm not entirely sure that I'll be able to send this letter to you at all. But just know that there's someone out there thinking about you. Someone who has a vested interest in your success.

Please, maintain in your heart all that makes you who you are. You are a wonderful, amazing, kind man.

Know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Know that I love you more than Orlando.

Love Always,

Kevin McKinley-Price


End file.
